Squirrelflight's Last Moments
by Mathzak
Summary: See what happens after the Dark Forest is defeated, and Amberheart finds her long awaited clan in Squirrelflight's Last Moments. If you love Warriors like I do, this is the thing you'll wanna read! I think This is a great story, and I hope you think so too :D! Reviews and Favorites please! If you'd like to chat, message me and I'll give you the link to my Chatbox.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a cold, stormy night. The cold air had been chilling for nights, but the ginger she-cat kept pushing onward. She knew that they had to be somewhere. _I can smell Thunderclan close by, _She thought. The she-cat was making her way towards some brambles when three cats jumped out from behind some tall oaks and started hissing fiercely. The She-cat gave one look at each of the cats. One was a big white tom, with black jet-back paws. The other had a brown pelt, and the last was a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. She pulled her lips back in a snarl. _That's the cat that Frostfur told me about _she realized. _But how could it be? He's dead! _"You're trespassing on our territory" the big white tom growled. "Leave now, or we'll rip you to shreds". She gave one look at the tom and snorted. "You talk big, but I bet you'll just team up on me like cowards, how about a one-on-one fight?" She challenged. The tom's hackles raised, but then lowered and curled his lips back into a snarl. "Fine, have it your way, Squirrelflight" he snarled. _Who was Squirrelflight? _As she was wondering, the tom lunged for her, but she dodged easily to the side and raked her claws along his nose until blood sprayed all over the forest floor.

She felt satisfaction as she regained balance and slashed his sides with another swift blow. The big tom's allies where inching closer. The ginger she-cat thought _maybe I should retreat; three cats could be a problem. _She dodged a swipe and backed off. "Leaving from a fight?" the tom snarled, blood dripping from his nose. "I knew Thunderclan cats where cowards". Her fur bristled, _how did this worthless piece of fur know about Thunderclan? _"And what do you know off Thunderclan?" she challenged. "Don't you remember furball? I'm Blackstar, leader of Shadowclan, Perhaps you're too scared to remember me" he sneered. She let her neck fur rise down; it's obvious this cat wasn't a threat. "Afraid of you?" he twitched her whiskers, amused. "Please, you couldn't land a blow if you tried" she teased. Blackstar yowled and lunged at her, but she easily dodged to the side and started to walk away. "You should work on your speed and form" she called back. "Watch your back Squirrelflight! I will kill you next time you cross this border!" She looked over her shoulder as she walked away, her whiskers twitching. _If I see you again, I won't be so gentle, but who in Starclan is Squirrelflight?_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a quiet sunhigh, besides the blackbirds chirping, everything was quiet. Suddenly, the wind picked up, and Bramblestar heard a bunch of leaves rustle on the forest floor. It had been a quarter-moon since Firestar had died defending his clan from the Dark Forest. _I will be the best leader I can, _he decided in his mind. _I have to be! For the sake of Thunderclan! _Suddenly, he heard yowls of another cat in the distance, near the Shadowclan border. He swiftly picked up speed and ran towards the cries of pain. He skidded to a halt when he saw Squirrelflight on the ground, bleeding all over the forest floor with Lionblaze standing over her. The ginger she-cat had a long claw-mark from her chest to her stomach that had sliced her stomach open. "What happened?" He demanded. "I...I..." Lionblaze stammered. "I found her by the border..." he started."I saw Blackstar walking away with blood on his claws so I..." he turned his tail a couple feet away from Squirrelflight's body

Lying motionless across the Shadowclan border laid Blackstar with his neck twisted all the way around. "You killed him?" Bramblestar meowed, astonished. "I had to!" He replied. "He killed my foster mother!" he finished, legs shaky obviously from what had happened. Suddenly Squirrelflight's tail twitched and she mewed out something that Bramblestar thought he hadn't heard in a long time. "Bramblestar... I love you..." She whispered. "I'll be waiting for you in Starclan..."."No!" He yowled. He pressed his muzzle into her fur, and could feel her warm fluffy coat for the last time. "No, you can't die!" Lionblaze meowed helplessly.

"It's okay Lionblaze" Bramblestar mewed. "She's on her way to Starclan now". "No!", Lionblaze shouted. "I'll go get Jayfeather!". Like lightning, he raced off towards the camp. "Bramblestar..." Squirrelflight mewed weakly. "Please, take care of my kin. Leafpool, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze, all of Thunderclan with every bit of effort you have" she breathed. "Please, save your strength". Bramblestar breathed. Just then, he heard paw steps behind him. Lionblaze had come with Jayfeather _Maybe Jayfeather can save her! _He thought. But Jayfeather brought no herbs, and had more sorrow in his eyes then Bramblestar had ever seen from him. "Jayfeather..." Lionblaze meowed helplessly. Jayfeather raised his tail. "She's about to join Starclan Lionblaze, there's nothing more I can do for her", he spoke sadly. Lionblaze's eyes where watering, and he buried his face into the dirt on the ground, mewing like a kit who lost it's mother.

Jayfeather walked up to Squirrelflight, and pressed his muzzle to hers. "I forgive you" he whispered. Squirrelflight purred, and just seconds later, her body shook a couple times, and then lay still as fresh-kill, dead where she lay. Bramblestar looked to the sky. "I'll see you when I get to Starclan, Squirrelflight" he vowed."No!" Lionblaze wailed. He dug his claws into the forest floor and scraped the ground. "If only I had been here sooner!" he meowed angrily. "Come on Lionblaze, help me take her into camp" Bramblestar mewed sadly. "What about Blackstar?" Lionblaze asked. Bramblestar looked at the Shadowclan leader's dead body for an instant and replied "Shadowclan can bury their own selfish leader".

Bramblestar had just set down Squirrelflight in the middle of the camp. Already, heads poked out of dens, and cats began to come outside, wondering what happened. "What happened?" Sandstorm demanded. "She died with honor, Sandstorm" he mewed softly. Sandstorm wailed at the sky for her loss. She pressed her nose into Squirrelflight's fur and whispered something Bramblestar didn't catch. "Squirrelflight's dead?" Leafpool wailed. She padded slowly up to Squirrelflight, in shock and Bramblestar heard her me softly, "thank you for all you've done for me".

"You where a great cat, nobody doubted your loyalty" Lionblaze whispered. Bramblestar felt uneasy, why did Blackstar kill Squirrelflight? The black warrior had no grudge against her, so what was his reason? He was about to head towards Shadowclan territory when he heard Cloudtail say out loud, "So who's Deputy now?" Brightheart slapper her tail over Cloudtail's mouth. "Keep quiet! This whole thing is a mess. Plus it's at moon high, Bramblestar has plenty of time" Brightheart finished. Bramblestar knew exactly who to choose, so he saw no point in waiting.

He jumped on the Highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey sit here beneath the highrock!" His call rang around the clearing. All but the Queens and Kits had come out already when they heard of Squirrelflight's death. Bramblestar found it wasn't easy to start talking, but somehow found the words. "You should all know by now that Squirrelflight died". In the back, Daisy was sobbing over her friend's death. "She was a brave warrior" Bramblestar continued. "A truly noble clanmate. And I can think of no better person to be our new deputy then the obvious choice you all know" he finished. The clan cats looked around, some looking at Cloudtail, who was standing tall and proud, while othrs where still looking around.

"I say these words before Starclan, so they may watch over me and approve my choice!" He took a deep breath, and looked around the hollow for a moment, every cat anxiously awaiting his answer. _I hope this cat will lead us to better times ahead. _"Hurry up and say it!" Cloudtail blurted out from the back. Brightheart shot him a glance and Cloudtail stopped. Bramblestar looked down at his clan once more, and then thought about his decision. _What if the cat can't protect us? _He thought dreadfully. _Starclan help me. _"Are you okay?" Jayfeather whispered next to him. He looked at Jayfeather with hope that he would tell him if this cat was the right choice, but all he could be from his blank eyes was curiosity. "Fine" He replied bluntly. Bramblestar took a huge breath. "Lionblaze will be the new deputy of Thunderclan!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What?" yowled Cloudtail? Most of the clan let out yowls of agreement, and some looked uncertain, but Leafpool stepped up to Lionblaze, who was wide eyed and dazed. "I'm so proud of you" Leafpool mewed. She pressed her muzzle into Lionblaze's fur, but he hardly seemed to notice. _He's probably extremely nervous, _Bramblestar thought. _I remember the shock of when Firestar told me I was to be deputy. _He stalked down to the sandy floor as people started cheering his name. Lionblaze looked around, obviously in shock. "I don't know what to say..." he started."But I promise with every fiber of my body, I will dedicate my life to being the best Thunderclan deputy I can". Yowls of approval rippled through the crowd.

"Lionblaze!" "Lionblaze!" Cloudtail seemed disappointed to not get the deputy position, but was cheering as loudly as any warrior. Bramblestar padded up to Lionblaze. "Well my deputy" he meowed. "Think you can handle organizing a hunting patrol?" "Absolutely Bramblestar!" Lionblaze meowed excitedly. "Thank you so much, I won't let the clan down" he vowed. He watched Lionblaze poke his head into the warrior's den, with Leafpool, Graystripe and Seedpaw. "Sandstorm and Cloudtail" he called. Sandstorm was eating with Dustpelt, getting up soon after she was called.

Cloudtail was chatting with Birchfall and Sorreltail when he joined them. "Border patrol" he informed them quickly. "Pick one more cat to join us". Cloudtail looked around, spotting Spiderleg. "Spiderleg, want to come on border patrol?" he shouted across the clearing. Spiderleg picked himself up and bounded over. "Sure, I could use the exercise". Bramblestar flicked his tail for them to follow. They were racing through the pines and ticket, when Bramblestar signaled for them to stop. "We can still hunt a little" he mewed.

Fast as an adder, Sandstorm already was crouching on the forest floor, ready to pounce. She jumped, the plump mouse she eyed had spotted her, but it was too late. She already had it pinned, giving it a swift bite to the neck. "Well done" Bramblestar praised. Leafpool buried her catch and they moved up to the Shadowclan border. "Shadowclan!" he heard Spiderleg hiss. He sniffed the air, sure enough, four Shadowclan warriors bounded up to the border, their eyes menacing and their ears flattened and their pelts bristling. One was Rowanclaw, the other was Smokefoot, and two more he didn't recognize.

"Greetings Rowanclaw" he dipped his head, but as he spoke, Rowanclaw had jumped on his back, raking his claws long his sides. Almost instantly, he heard his warriors snarl and attack the group of Shadowclan cats. Spiderleg had grappled with a big black she-cat; Cloudtail was batting away Smokefoot, while Sandstorm slashed at a dark tabby tom with sharp claws. Bramblestar batted away Rowanclaw, rolled over, jumped back up and backed away. "Stop!" he yelled. Immediately, his warriors stopped fighting and fell in behind him. "What is your problem?" he demanded. "We didn't cross the border". We didn't do _anything _wrong!" Cloudtail bristled. "Oh I'll tell you what's wrong" Rowanclaw sneered. Taking a step forward. "Squirrelflight killed Blackstar!"

"You take that back you mangy crow food-eating piece of fox dung!" Sandstorm spat, desperately trying to struggle free from Cloudtail and Spiderleg's hold. "It's true, we found Blackstar, dead on our territory with Squirrelflight's scent all over him" he scorned. Bramblestar was using every inch of self-control he had not to slice this cat's throat open. _Blackstar killed Squirrelflight! _He told himself. _Lionblaze said he killed Blackstar! _"Yea, and now we want revenge!" the tabby in the back shouted.

"Quiet Tigerheart" Smokefoot ordered. "But we also caught her three moonrises ago trespassing" Tigerheart argued. _Three moonrises ago? _Bramblestar remembered back, Squirrelflight was tucked in with Bramblestar in his nest, had she really snuck out and betrayed him? Bramblestar walked up to Rowanclaw, only a couple inches from his face. "You're wrong" he mewed calmly. "Squirrelflight is dead".

A gasp came from one of the Shadowclan warriors, Rowanclaw tipped his head to one side. "Then who killed our leader?" he demanded. "Lionblaze" Bramblestar mewed. Rowanclaw's eyes betrayed nothing, he was in total shock. "But we smelled Squirrelflight on his paws!" he protested. Bramblestar's tone became slightly lighter. "I know, Blackstar killed Squirrelflight". "Liar!" Rowanclaw spat. Bramblestar didn't flinch, he returned his gaze with such certainty Rowanclaw couldn't ignore.

"But why would Squirrelflight provoke Shadowclan?" Sandstorm asked. Sandstorm had padded up next to him. "She never held grudges on people, I can't imagine why. Besides, after we defeated the Dark Forest, everything was peaceful, so nobody had any reason to hate another clan" She finished. "Is it possible that another ginger she-cat was the cat trespassing?" he prompted. "Are you questioning my warrior's?" Rowanclaw mewed defensively. "No, but it's entirely possible that it could be another cat" Bramblestar replied coolly.

"We smelled Thunderclan on the intruder" Tigerheart called from the back. "But what other ginger She-cat with green eyes do we have in Thunderclan?" Bramblestar asked. _Squirrelflight, I hope to Starclan that it wasn't you, _he prayed. "We can address that there's an intruder at the gathering maybe" Spiderleg suggested. That wasn't a bad idea, considering most cats still keep up a lot of border patrols, and extra eyes would be helpful.

"Okay then" Rowanclaw's hair lay flat, he looked pleased enough. "We will announce it next gathering" Rowanclaw finished. "Alright then, take care Rowanclaw, I mean, Rowan_star_" he corrected. They slipped down to their camp. The only words that exchanged where questions about injuries. _Who was trespassing on Shadowclan? _He wondered. Then he thought angrily. _This cat might be responsible for the murder of Squirrelflight!_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had just rained hard on the Moore she found herself in. _I must be careful for soggy openings in the ground _she thought. Amberheart had only been chased off by those pestering cats in the tall trees a quarter-moon ago, and she hadn't found Thunderclan yet. _I will find you, Thunderclan! _She secretly vowed. She was walking along the moor, when suddenly; she twitched her ears, prey! She strained to hear its general direction. Spinning around, she saw a fluffy little body chewing on some seeds. _Rabbit! Perfect! _She crept up on it, not making any noise what so ever. Ever so carefully she inched towards it.

_I've got it! _Suddenly, she heard yowls coming from another direction. The rabbit's ears pricked up, but Amberheart had already attacked by the time it realized anything, killing it with a quick bite to the neck. She held her catch as two warriors ran towards her, pelts bristling. _Oh not this again! _She thought. _Can't I hunt anywhere near this stinking lake without somebody claiming territory? _Unexpectedly, both cat's pelts law low, and they started purring. _Why haven't they threatened me yet? _She wondered. _Was it a trick? _"It's good to see you Squirrelflight" the dark gray tom greeted. "Yes, it's been a while, how's Thunderclan?" the gray she-cat mewed. "Look, I'm not Squirrelflight, but I've been called that name before, who she is?" she asked innocently. Suddenly, the two exchanged a glance, and the gray tom spoke up. "First I'd like to ask you a question" he asked. "Why do you smell of Thunderclan?" he mewed.

"I am Thunderclan!" she meowed briskly. "But we've never seen you with Thunderclan before" the gray she-cat mewed. "I've never seen Thunderclan before; actually I'm looking for them". The two cats looked at her, puzzled. "I was told by Frostfur and Speckletail that all four clans traveled to Sun-drown-place, so I traveled for moons to find the lake, now I can't find Thunderclan!" she finished. "I'm Crowfeather" the dark gray tom answered. "And I'm Ashfoot his mother. We're both from Windclan" she mewed. "Oh I see" Amberheart meowed. "If you like, we can show you where Thunderclan territory is" Crowfeather mewed. "Yes please!" Amberheart said excitedly. She turned towards the rabbit, picking it up and dropping it at Crowfeather's feet.

"You can have it, I'm not _that _hungry" she mewed. Ashfoot looked at her and smiled. "No it's fine, help yourself. You must be exhausted traveling all that way" she commented. "Well, it did take a while for me to get here, but I met some cats called The Tribe of-". "Rushing Water?" Crowfeather finished for her. She looked at Crowfeather, amazed. "How do you know about the tribe?" she asked. "We met them on the Great Journey" he mewed back. After she had gulped down the last of the rabbit, Ashfoot and Crowfeather were on their feet ready to go. "Ready?" they called. She looked out to the forest, eyes gleaming. "Ready!"

The three cats headed down towards the forest, she looked back across the moor "How do you hunt like that?" she asked curiously. "Well our bodies are scrawny, so we are able to run extremely fast" replied Crowfeather. They where strolling through the forest, at a steady pace, chatting about the clans, Amberheart trying to soak up as much information as she could. Suddenly, Crowfeather and Ashfoot had stopped. They stood in the open, just waiting. "What are we waiting for?" She asked. "Border patrol to take us to camp" Crowfeather mewed. Amberheart was burning with anticipation. She couldn't wait to see the new Thunderclan!

Suddenly, out from a thicket, two cats emerged. One was a big white tom, the other a light brown she-cat. "You're on Thunderclan territory Crowfeather" the white tom spoke. Crowfeather started to hiss, but Ashfoot stepped in front of him and spoke first. "Greetings, Cloudtail and Sandstorm". The two she-cats nodded to each other. "We've come to see Bramblestar" she explained. "This cat right here is _very _anxious to meet him", she flicked her tail at Amberheart. Cloudtail and Sandstorm gave her a nod and looked back to Ashfoot and Crowfeather. "Very well, follow us" Sandstorm replied.

Amberheart, Crowfeather, Ashfoot and the Thunderclan cats strutted through their territory. Amberheart padded up to Sandstorm, who somehow seemed familiar. "Hi, I'm Amberheart", she started, trying to make conversation. Sandstorm blinked at her, "I'm Sandstorm, nice to meet you Amberheart", she replied. Cloudtail slowed to pad next to the two she-cats. He sniffed and asked bluntly. "You don't smell like Windclan, where are you from?" Amberheart took a breath and meowed. "I've traveled from a far ways away to meet Firestar", she meowed. Cloudtail exchanged a glance with Sandstorm, whose eyes looked saddened.

"Firestar is dead", Cloudtail growled. Amberheart's eyes shot open. "How?" she demanded. Cloudtail's eyes look saddened as well. "He died saving his clan", Cloudtail meowed. "I was his Mate", Sandstorm commented sadly. Amberheart switched her gaze to Sandstorm. _You're my aunt? _She thought. Cloudtail flicked his tail. "I was his nephew" he mewed softly. Amberheart's eyes grew even wider. "You're my half-brother?" she blurted out. All the cats stopped, obviously stunned by her remark. "What do you mean?" Cloudtail demanded. Amberheart started to walk forward. "You'll soon find out".


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bramblestar was sunning himself near the edge of the camp, listening to the breeze. _This is how life should be _he thought. _Peaceful, worry free, well-fed. _He was watching Seedpaw and Lilypaw spar for a little. "Can't catch me!" Lilypaw mewed excitedly, rolling over after Seedpaw tried to hold her down. "I'll get you now!" he yowled triumphantly, and lunged for her and pinned her down. "Hey!" Lilypaw squirmed beneath Seedpaw, but he had a good grip on her. Lilypaw then suddenly rolled over, throwing Seedpaw off balance. Lilypaw had jumped on Seedpaw's back and pinned him to the floor.

"Well done Lilypaw!" Bramblestar commented. Lilypaw stood up, eyes shining. "I'll get you next time!" Seedpaw teased. Just then, Birchfall, Lionblaze and Ivypool came back from hunting patrol with plenty of fresh-kill. _Greenleaf sure has brought us good fortune, _he thought to himself. Also coming seconds later, was Sandstorm and Cloudtail, escorting Crowfeather, Ashfoot, and an unfamiliar ginger she-cat. _Squirrelflight? No! it can't be, shes dead. _But Bramblestar couldn't help looking into her gleaming green eyes, looking so fiercely around the Thunderclan camp at any challengers.

She looks so proud, he thought. _Why does she look so familiar? _Sandstorm and Lionblaze padded up to him. "These three want a word with you" Sandstorm mewed briskly. Bramblestar whispered into Lionblaze's ear, "Where did you find them?" "Sitting near the Great Oak" he replied. "They said they wanted to have a word with you" he finished. What was Lionblaze focusing on? He followed his gaze; he was staring at Amberheart, wide eyed, like he'd seen a ghost. Bramblestar mewed in his ear, "She looks so much like Squirrelflight", he commented. "I know!" Lionblaze mewed back.

Bramblestar and Lionblaze walked up to the three. "Hello Bramblestar" Crowfeather mewed. "We brought some-" he was cut off by the snarl coming from the she-cat. What was she doing? She started backing off; he could see fear in her eyes. "What's wrong?" Crowfeather asked her. "That's the cat that murdered so many people in the forest!" the she-cat spat, lips curling into a snarl. Bramblestar's blood ran cold; how did she know about Tigerstar? And for the first time in moons, he felt uncomfortable at somebody judging him by his father. "It's okay Amberheart" Crowfeather mewed softly. "This is Bramblestar, his son, but he's a good cat. Nothing like Tigerstar". Amberheart's gaze rested on Bramblestar, but her flank laid flat and she stopped snarling.

"This is Amberheart", Ashfoot mewed quickly. "She's traveled a long way to find Thunderclan". "How in Starclan's name do you know about Tigerstar?" Bramblestar demanded. "Ravenpaw told me" Amberheart mewed. The clearing exploded with a flurry of questions and gossip. "How do you know Ravenpaw?" he asked politely. Amberheart's eyes shifted from one cat to the other in the crowd. It was obvious she didn't like big crowds. "When I came to the forest, I-" she was cut off by many cats asking questions. Bramblestar silenced them with his tail. "You say when you came to the forest?" Bramblestar asked. "Yes. My mother said her brother Firestar was a fierce warrior who lived in the forest, and that I should join him" More ripples passed along the crowd of cats.

"She's Princess's daughter?" "She's Firestar's kin! No wonder she smells of Thunderclan!" "How did she get here?" Bramblestar shouted above the noise, "Silence!" The crowd stopped talking. "I guess I'll start from the beginning" she mewed, sitting on the ground. "It all started when I was about six moons old, and caught a bird in the yard" she started. "My mother admired my skills, and said I had the passion of her brother, so she told me where to find you all, but when I got there, there was nothing but Twoleg machines and torn earth". "Yes, we had to leave" Bramblestar answered. "Then I traveled a little farther north" she continued. Bramblestar was astonished! This cat was Firestar's kin! He could hardly stop himself from asking too many questions. "Keep going" he prompted.

"I eventually found a barn with my closest friends, Ravenpaw, Frostfur, Speckletail and Barley" she went on. "So when I told them I was looking for Thunderclan, they said they left for the sundrown-place", Amberheart meowed. This time, the crowd of cats started to whisper mysteriously, as if they didn't believe her, but Bramblestar flicked his tail for silence. "So when I said I was going to find the clans", she went on. "They said the journey would be tough, so they taught me to hunt, battle, respect the warrior code, and made me a warrior". Bramblestar studied Amberheart, was that pain in her eyes? "Frostfur and Speckletail passed away in front of me" she mewed sadly. Bramblestar knew what it was like to lose a family member. Amberheart gulped and continued. "So I traveled for... I believe twelve moons until I found here". Cats from the crowd gasped.

_Four whole seasons spent traveling alone? This cat must be brave!_ Bramblestar thought. "I've mastered my battling and hunting skills" she continued. "Since I've had all the time to myself, I didn't do anything _but _hunt and battle. After a long journey, I found the lake! But I was greeted by some big white tom with black paws" she snorted. Bramblestar didn't need to know anymore. "Blackstar?" he asked. "Yea, that brute didn't have a chance against me. I gave him some scars he'll remember" she sneered. Bramblestar glances at Lionblaze, who was staring at Amberheart. Bramblestar mewed "Lionblaze killed Blackstar today, after our former deputy Squirrelflight was murdered by him".


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blackstar was murdered?" Amberheart mewed, curious to hear more. She looked at Lionblaze, his muscled where broad, and his vision rested on her calmly. "Blackstar must have mistaken you for Squirrelflight at that border fight" Bramblestar mewed. "So I guess when he saw Squirrelflight he thought..." Bramblestar trailed off, clearly too hurt to speak anymore. "Yes, when Blackstar called out to me as I walked away, he said he would kill me if I was caught there again" she finished. The rest of the clan watched her in silence, clearly shocked by the turn of events that had happened.

"Is it... My fault..." Amberheart started. "No, it's not your fault" Bramblestar tried to comfort her, but she stepped away. "It's my fault your deputy was killed, I'm so sorry" she mewed depressingly. Bramblestar touched noses with the Thunderclan cat. "It's okay, I know how it feels to think you're at fault" Bramblestar meowed softly. "May I sit vigil with Squirrelflight?" Amberheart asked. Bramblestar gave her an intent gaze. _Is he too mad to let me? _She thought. But Bramblestar touched his tail to her. "Of course", he mewed. "I'll sit vigil also", meowed Sandstorm. "Me too", the voice came from Leafpool. With Bramblestar, Lionblaze, Sandstorm, Leafpool and another tom, the five headed towards where they had laid out Squirrelflight's body.

She turned towards the tom that had joined; he seemed a little off, not really using his eyes to guide his body. _He's blind! _She thought. "Hi, I'm Amberheart" she greeted him. The tom looked at her with a curt nod. "I'm Jayfeather". "Was Squirrelflight your mother?" she asked innocently. Suddenly Jayfeather tensed up, _is he mad? _"She was my foster mother" Jayfeather mewed bluntly. "But she took care of me for a long time in the nursery, so I owe her". He finished. "She's gone!" she heard Bramblestar mew. "Squirrelflight's body is gone!" The others rushed up to him, and she followed his gaze towards the grass she had been laid out on. Her body was gone! "Maybe she's alive!" cried Lionblaze, pushing his fur into Leafpool. "Do you smell fox Sandstorm?" Bramblestar mewed wearily.

Sandstorm stepped up to the spot and sniffed it once. "No fox or any other creature", she replied. Amberheart's heart started racing, _maybe I haven't cost a cat a life after all! _"We must tell the others!" Lionblaze mewed loudly. Bramblestar stopped him with a flick of his tail. "We know nothing yet", Bramblestar mewed calmly. "We'll announce that the body is gone, and to keep an eye out for her" he finished. The five cats walked back to camp, and Bramblestar immediately jumped on the highrock.

He gave the call that leaders make, and everybody rushed outside. Amberheart could see kits and queens watching from the nurseries, and warriors padding from their dens. "Attention Thunderclan!" Bramblestar mewed commandingly. "We went to go bury our dear friend Squirrelflight, when he found her body was missing. No fox trail was found, so it is within the realm of possibility she's alive!" All the voices from below started chatting up a storm, she could hear every cat in the clearing talking to each other. Bramblestar hopped down from highrock. _Squirrelflight, _Amberheart whispered._ Wherever you are, please come home._

The day was brighter the next sunrise, as Amberheart woke up and stretched her legs. It had been two days since she and the others found Squirrelflight's body missing. For the time being, she was allowed to stay in Thunderclan, but she felt sleeping with the others in the warrior's den was too uncomfortable. She looked over to the warrior's den, watching cats pour out. _I'll soon be familiar enough to sleep in there, _she thought. She walked up to Lionblaze, who was chatting with Birchfall. "Lionblaze, may I go hunt by myself? I think I need some alone time" she mewed. Lionblaze looked at her for an Instant and nodded. "But make sure you catch something good" he mewed teasingly. "I will" she called over her shoulder.

Amberheart had broken into a sprint and was running all over the forest trying to find prey. Suddenly, she stopped. She twitched her whiskers, trying to find where the smell was coming from. She whipped around; she saw a mouse eating seeds on the floor. _Perfect! A fat one as well. _But as she was about to spring, a big shape pounced from her side onto the mouse, and swiftly killed it. "Squirrelflight?" Amberheart mewed shockingly. The cat turned towards her in confusion. "How do you know my name?" Squirrelflight mewed. Amberheart took a step forward and purred. "I'm your kin, and I'm here to take you home".


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bramblestar was busy organizing patrols, when he smelt two cents from the entrance of the camp. Everybody turned their heads, and gaped. Squirrelflight was back! Amberheart found her! _Thank Starclan, _he whispered under his breath. The two cats made their way directly to Bramblestar. Squirrelflight smiled. "I told you I love you, and I'll never leave you" she whispered. "But how in Starclan did you survive?" Lionblaze mewed across from her. "Well thank Shadowclan on this one guys, Littlecloud healed me when he found Blackstar. Luckily, I just was passed out, not dead. But he told me I was almost dead, to the inch of my life, and I'm so glad I get to see you all again!" she finished.

The whole clan looked at her Wild eyed. "Squirrelflight's back!" "How did she survive?" "It's a miracle!" Bramblestar flicked his tail for silence. Amberheart stepped forward. "I think we should also consider Shadowclan, correct?" she mewed aloud. Then the clan went from happy and cheerful, to weary. Bramblestar knew she was right, Shadowclan wouldn't ignore that Lionblaze killed Blackstar. _But he thought he killed Squirrelflight! That's just not fair! _Amberheart had spoken again. "I think It's time I reveal the _real _reason I'm here" she mewed.

The whole clan turned heads towards her. Amberheart took a deep breath and started. "I didn't just live with Frostfur and Speckletail before they died" she began. "The day after Speckletail died, I was given a prophecy". She was thinking to remember it. "_Kin will reunite, skills will be learned and the clans will be tested like never before" _she uttered the prophecy, and Bramblestar thought he didn't recognize Amberheart's voice as she spoke the prophecy. "That's one of the reasons I've journeyed this far, to teach Thunderclan the advanced fighting techniques I know" she announced. A couple cats looked uncertain, and Cloudtail stepped forward. "Are you calling us weak fighters?" he challenged.

"Because I will tear you apart right here and now" he growled. Amberheart gave him one look, and calmly said, "You can try". Cloudtail howled and leaped at her, but she dodged nimbly to the side, and with sheathed claws, raked them along Cloudtail's underbelly, the most vulnerable spot of the stomach. She stepped away. "Dead" she mewed. Cloudtail looked at her with disbelief "What do you mean?" he demanded. "If my claws where unsheathed, that part of your stomach would open up and kill you" she explained. Cloudtail's eyes betrayed nothing; he was impressed the way she read him like that. "Wow that was fast", Brightheart teased. Cloudtail gave her a nudge on the shoulder, and licked her.

"Bramblestar, I'd like a patrol to Windclan!" Lionblaze called. It was the next sunrise after Amberheart demonstrated to the whole clan she was very dangerous. _I'm glad she's on our side, _he thought. He suddenly remembered Lionblaze's question. "Yes, take Leafpool, Sandstorm and Amberheart" he mewed back. He watched Lionblaze go to Amberheart's den and get her up, then go to the warrior's den and get Leafpool and Sandstorm. "She'll move there eventually" Jayfeather commented beside him. "Yea, thing is I think the other warriors are intimidated by her, don't you think?" Bramblestar asked. Jayfeather glanced at him with unblinking eyes and spoke. "Maybe, but eventually that fear will become respect for a great fighter" he mewed back. Bramblestar watched the patrol leave. _Maybe Jayfeather's right, _he thought. _How could Amberheart be bad if she learned the Warrior Code so well?_

Lionblaze and his patrol where chatting for a little, when Amberheart caught his eye, she gazed at him with unblinking eyes, that did not show a single sign of weakness or sadness. Bramblestar shivered, _what kind of training did she go through? _He thought unhappily. Suddenly, he could picture Amberheart with her unblinking, lifeless eyes standing over an innocent cat, raking the life out of them. Bramblestar shook his head, clearly trying to get that out of his mind. _She knows the Warrior Code! _He repeated in his head, but he couldn't stop himself from imagining what Amberheart was truly capable of.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was a bright, sunny day. Birds where in the air, greeting greenleaf with happiness. Amberheart was on patrol with Lionblaze, Sandstorm and Leafpool. They had been padding on, and Amberheart wanted to get something out of her system. "Hey guys" she meowed. The patrol stopped. "Yes?" Lionblaze mewed curiously. "Do you think I only go on patrols with you because nobody else trusts me yet?" she mewed bluntly. Leafpool, Sandstorm and Lionblaze all looked at each other, and Leafpool stepped forward. "It's because you intimidate them" she mewed.

Amberheart was surprised. _I intimidate them? _She thought. "It takes time for cats to get to know you" Leafpool went on. "But I'm sure you'll see soon that nobody judges you by where you come from, it just takes a little time, that's all" she finished. "I understand now" Amberheart replied. "Thank you for showing me". Leafpool nodded, and the patrol set off. They came to a big set of rocks. "This is the Windclan border" Leafpool mewed angrily. _Why was she angry? _Then she caught the eye of three cats straying to the left across the markers. "Those are Windclan cats!" Lionblaze hissed. "And this part of the forest belongs to Thunderclan, but they keep trying to take it for themselves!"

Amberheart felt a little anger pulse through her; _these cats show no respect for boundaries! How dare they trespass! _She started to walk up to the three cats, she heard Lionblaze call her back, but she could handle these mangy fur-balls. She stopped a couple tail-lengths from them, and spoke calmly. "So, I hear your Windclan" she mewed. "Nice to meet you, I'm Amberheart, a new member of Thunderclan". As she spoke, the three cats gathered and formed a line and hissed. She spoke in a snarl. "Cowards" she snarled. "I would personally _kill _any one of you filthy runts" she growled. Then the line broke, and the cats surrounded her.

"At least tell me your names, so I can pray to Starclan that you'll have some courage" she sneered. They stopped, and looked pleased. "I'm Whitetail, this Is Gorsetail, and that is Harespring" Whitetail mewed in a hiss. "And I'll deal with you myself!" she howled and tried to trip Amberheart, but she was much too slow, Amberheart jumped and landed on her opponents back, and bared her teeth. Gorsetail was running towards them, but Amberheart snarled. "Take one step closer and she won't return to camp with you!" "You won't do it!" Gorsetail sneered. Amberheart bared her teeth once again, this time sinking them into her spine. She felt the white she-cat convulse under her, spitting blood, and then falling still, dead.

Gorsetail howled and lunged at Amberheart, but she ducked under her raked her claws alongside the same place she did Cloudtail in the camp, but this time claws unsheathed. She felt the warrior's fur dragging along with her, and heard her yowling screams of agony. She saw Gorsetail fall to the ground and lay still, dead. _One to go! _She thought. Harespring's eyes where wild with fear, and she took off in the direction of the moors. "And don't ever come back!" she yowled. Lionblaze ran up to her. "Well do-" he started, then he stopped, looking at the bodies of the two cats. "You killed them?" Lionblaze's meow was filled with disbelief.

Amberheart looked puzzled, wasn't that what she was supposed to do? Lionblaze looked at her with worry. "You're not supposed to kill every battle Amberheart!" Lionblaze was now streaming with fury. "The Warrior Code tells us not to kill unless we _need _to!" Amberheart looked at him, shocked. _Oh no! I didn't know! I was never taught not to kill! _She thought in agony. _Oh Starclan, what have I done? _"I'm so sorry Lionblaze, I was never taught by my elders to not kill, forgive me". Lionblaze looked at the bodies. "Well, we'll have to report this to Bramblestar in any case" Lionblaze mewed. Sandstorm and Leafpool looked at her with wide eyes.

"Please no Sandstorm, Leafpool, I didn't mean to. Don't be scared of me like the others" she mewed softly. But Sandstorm and Leafpool looked at her with something else. Pride? "How... did you do that?" Sandstorm breathed, clearly surprised by her skills. "I've never seen a cat fight like that before" Leafpool mewed. Amberheart took a huge breath. They were just surprised, not afraid. "Those are better skills then I've even seen before in battle!" Sandstorm mewed, impressed. "Don't think of these deaths as bad, If you hadn't shown us your skills, we wouldn't ask you right now to teach all of us how to fight like you" Leafpool mewed. Amberheart's eyes lit up, but she was still saddened by her mistake.

"You want to know how I fight? Even after that?" Amberheart replied. "Yes", Leafpool meowed back. "If we could learn how to do that, we could defend ourselves more easily", she finished. "Let's put these bodies near the lake" Lionblaze suggested. The four cats carried the two dead Windclan warriors up to the moor, and lay them down near the Thunderpath and started to cover their scents with Twoleg monster scent. "This way, they'll think a Twoleg monster got them", Lionblaze meowed. "Lionblaze", Amberheart spoke up. Lionblaze tuned around to see her looking down, but slightly better then before. "Unless it threatens a life, I won't kill another cat ever again".


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bramblestar was in the Medicine Den, with Jayfeather and Squirrelflight. Jayfeather was pushing cobwebs on Squirrelflight's side. Squirrelflight was clearly struggling not to shout in pain. "How in Starclan's name did you survive?" Jayfeather commented, pushing more cobwebs into her flank. "To be honest, I'm not sure" she replied. "I'm just glad Littlecloud found me when he did". "Well, now we have the mess sorted out with us" Jayfeather mewed. "But, Shadowclan's leader is dead, so don't be surprised if were attacked soon" he replied grimly.

Bramblestar's heart began to pound. What would Shadowclan think if they knew Squirrelflight was still alive? _Lionblaze killed Blackstar practically for nothing! _Just then, he heard paw steps come from the entrance of the camp. It was Leafpool, Sandstorm, Lionblaze and Amberheart, all looking very gloomy and depressed. "Bramblestar, we need to talk" Sandstorm mewed in his ear as she gave a glance at Squirrelflight. "Get well soon" he mewed softly into her ear. He padded up to Lionblaze, Amberheart, Leafpool and Sandstorm. "Well?" he asked.

The four looked at each other, not knowing which should speak up. Then Amberheart took a step forward. Her eyes were filled with grief. "Bramblestar, It's my entire fault!" she mewed. Bramblestar began to feel fear coming from her voice. "Calm down Amberheart" he meowed. "Tell me what happened". Amberheart straightened up. "We were patrolling and saw Windclan on our side of the forest" she started. Bramblestar's fur bristled. _How dare them! _But he forced himself to lay flat as he listened. "Go on" he urged. "So I confronted them..." she trailed off. Sandstorm stepped forward. "Bramblestar, she killed two Windclan warriors" she mewed. Bramblestar stared at Amberheart, eyes wide with shock.

_Oh Starclan, no! _he thought. "By herself?" Bramblestar couldn't help asking. "Yes, I did it by myself, and chased a third back to their clan" she mewed sadly. "I'm sorry, I didn't know we shouldn't kill warriors like that!" she wailed. Bramblestar was confused, didn't she know the Warrior Code? She should be thrown out of Thunderclan for this! Then he thought of her ginger coat, being surrounded by cats, all alone. She didn't know not to kill because she's spent moons protecting herself by doing it! Bramblestar pressed his flank to hers. "Look, everybody makes mistakes, but this is a huge one, one that I hope you learn from, understood?" he asked. Amberheart's eyes started to look a little brighter. "Understood Bramblestar", she mewed. Bramblestar looked at Lionblaze. "Where are the bodies?" he asked.

"We left them by the border" he mewed. Bramblestar looked to the rest of the clan. "Our story to Windclan, is that a monster hit them, understood?" He announced. All cats nodded, knowing the consequences of telling the truth. "But that's not all", Leafpool mewed. Bramblestar turned his attention to her. "When Amberheart fought, it was like watching a fox devastate a nest, she was ferocious, and the way she fights is unorthodox" Leafpool finished. Bramblestar looked at Amberheart, still listening to Leafpool. "I think it might be a good idea for all _our _warriors to learn how she fights" she finished. Bramblestar looked at Amberheart for a while before she spoke. "It's a fighting technique I came up with myself" she began.

"As you know, I've had a lot of time to myself, so I've tested every fighting technique known". Bramblestar realized quickly, that other cats had started listening, their eyes intently sitting on Amberheart's pelt. "The best way to start I guess, would be to know every technique, so you know what to counter It with. After all, every technique has a weakness" she finished. Cloudtail stepped forward from the crowd. "I'd like to learn" he meowed aloud. Brightheart, Spiderleg, Brackenfur, Thornclaw, Whitewing, Berrynose, Sandstorm, Lionblaze and Leafpool all crowded around Amberheart, asking how to fight like she does.

Bramblestar found a purr rumbling in his throat. _Good, _he thought. _This will make Thunderclan strong, and she'll get to know tem at the same time. _"Moving on Bramblestar, what do we say at the Gathering if Shadowclan asks about Blackstar?" Jayfeather mewed. He had a point. Bramblestar padded up to him and spoke aloud. "As far as the other clans are concerned, Squirrelflight is dead". All the other cats gasped, but Squirrelflight had come outside. Her wound looked like It still wasn't healed, but she showed barely any weakness. She stood next to Bramblestar as she spoke. "He's right, If Lionblaze killed Blackstar, but find out I'm not really dead, they'll think that Lionblaze killed him for nothing. So I think it's best if I remain dead to everyone but Thunderclan" she mewed.

All the other cats in the clearing looked uncertain, but Lionblaze spoke up now. "Think about it, Rowanstar isn't the type to let go of a grudge" Lionblaze mewed. "I mean, he already hates Thunderclan just for the reasons that he's Shadowclan, so let's not give him a reason to hate us even more" he finished. "Let alone make us look bad to the other clans" Bramblestar added. The cats in the clearing seemed to no more. "Very well, It's settled" Bramblestar meowed aloud. "Until further notice, as far as the other clans are concerned, Squirrelflight is dead".

Squirrelflight didn't look unhappy at all, more or less relived infact. Bramblestar padded up to her, wanting to share his concerns with her like they where mates, but they both knew that time had passed. "Are you sure you're okay with being told you're dead?", Bramblestar asked. Squirrelflight's eyes weren't sad, but rather playful. "Come on Bramblestar, It's only to other clans", she meowed. Bramblestar Felt relieved. Squirrelflight narrowed her eyes. "I'll be healed soon anyway", she went on. "So I can stop doing nothing and help the clan out a little", she finished. Bramblestar felt a little sad. "Your not doing nothing", he objected, but Squirrelflight wrapped her tail around him, and he felt his emotions pour onto her like water in a river. "It's okay Bramblestar, I know I haven't been much help, but when I'm healed, I'll help out like every other warrior".


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"The Gathering's tonight!" Seedpaw mewed excitingly. It was a full moon tonight, so the Gathering would take place. It's been half a moon since Amberheart's accident, or that's what everybody refers to it as. As far as Riverclan knows, a Twoleg Monster had hit them. Bramblestar was looking at the night sky, thinking about what to say at the Gathering. "Have fun little ones", groaned Dustpelt. Dustpelt had destroyed his fore palm when a fox bit it, so he retired to the elder's den. He was more grouchy than usual, but to Bramblestar, he was a world of help with his knowledge. "Come back and tell me all about it, okay?" Dustpelt mewed to Lilypaw and Seedpaw. "We will!" Lilypaw mewed. Bramblestar flicked his tail at the patrol to go. He had quite a few strong warriors, in case something went wrong.

Cloudtail, Leafpool, Lionblaze, Sandstorm, Ivytail, Berrynose, Thornclaw, Mousewhisker, Birchfall, and Dovewing. He had also reconsidered taking Amberheart, because they need to know sooner or later. As Thunderclan made its way to the Gathering, Climbing onto the huge tree one by one, he noticed his warriors getting anxious. _What's wrong? Are you all worried about the other clan's reactions to Amberheart? _He thought. Thunderclan was the last to arrive. Bramblestar hopped down, only to be stared at by a group of Shadowclan warriors, eyes cold. Rowanstar was staring at Bramblestar, and even more at Amberheart. Tawnypelt had been watching, and was looking at him with a stab of pity. _She's the only Shadowclan cat I can trust, _he thought.

He leaped onto the Great rock, beside Mistystar and Onestar. Rowanstar was still giving him a cold stare. Onestar stepped forward first. "Windclan is plentiful with rabbit since greenleaf" he meowed aloud; yowls of approval rang from Windclan. "Also, two of our warriors were killed by a monster, Whitetail and Gorsetail". As she spoke, Bramblestar saw Amberheart shift uneasily. _It's not your fault! _He thought angrily. Onestar stepped down and let Mistystar speak. "Riverclan is also well-fed after greenleaf. Also, we have a new apprentice, Hawkpaw". Windclan cats and some from other clans called his name. Mistystar stepped down for Rowanstar to sit up. "Shadowclan is strong" he spoke, facing Bramblestar. "Our leader died a death that not many can match".

Yowls of questioning came from the crowd, but Rowanstar stepped down. Bramblestar stepped up. "All is well in Thunderclan". He looked down at the crowd. "We have a new warrior in our ranks, Amberheart". Instead of lots of cheers, there were few, and mostly just faces turning towards her. Amberheart had stood up and faced most of the clans. "Also, Squirrelflight was killed by..." he looked at Rowanstar, who was still giving him a stare."...by Blackstar, Shadowclan's formal leader". "Liar" Rowanstar had leaped on Bramblestar, Bramblestar and him fell off the Great Rock tussling. The Shadowclan leader had a hold of him by the shoulders, ready to give the killing bite.

"I hate every part of you Bramblestar, you worthless piece of-". He was cut off by Amberheart dragging him off and slashing his eye across the clearing. "Ah! Help! I can't see through my right eye!" squealed Rowanstar. The whole clearing of cats gaped, as Amberheart wiped the blood off her claws. "Don't' you _ever _attack my leader again!" she snarled. Rowanstar looked at her with a wild stare, fear obviously engulfed him. Littlecloud ran towards Rowanstar. "Are you okay Rowanstar?" Littlecloud pleaded. The Shadowclan's leader's entire eye was gone, just like that. Amberheart flexed her claws, was that satisfaction in her gaze? "Ow! It hurts!" Rowanstar yelled, pushing away Littlecloud.

The leader growled at Amberheart, but as Amberheart raised her sharp claws again, Rowanstar backed off, and he fled across the clearing, the rest of Shadowclan following, avoiding Amberheart. Onestar and Mistystar where staring at Amberheart, as if a monster had broken in and were killing kits. "Is this okay Starclan?" Mistystar asked. There were no clouds, no signs of anything covering the moon. Amberheart had padded up to the Great Rock, jumped on top with a massive leap. She stared down at everybody in the clearing still. _What is she doing? _Thought Bramblestar. "I apologize for that skirmish; I had to interfere to save my clan leader's life". She was right, one second later and Rowanstar would have killed Bramblestar. "I promise all of you, I'm not dangerous, I'm just another warrior trying to defend her clan".

All the cats looked up at her, nodding approval. "I traveled by myself, all the way from the forest here, so I could help Thunderclan, and now all I've done is made you afraid of me, so please, I ask you, don't be afraid of me". All the cats where cheering her name. Amberheart looked around, obviously surprised. Mistystar walked up to her, her eyes soft. "You saved your leader, a noble action in front of every clan. I don't think anything could be clearer than your loyalty". Yowls of approval and her name came from Windclan and Riverclan. "Amberheart!" "Amberheart!" "Amberheart!" Bramblestar walked up to her, after she's done chatting with other warriors. Bramblestar looked at her with glowing pride. "You did well Amberheart" he mewed. "I'm glad to have you as a warrior In Thunderclan".

The whole way home, Amberheart was praised by her Thunderclan clanmates for saving Bramblestar. Leafpool was ecstatic about Amberheart's actions. "That should show Shadowclan not to mess with us!" she growled. Lionblaze was walking with her."That was so heroic!" he yowled above the chatter. "It was nothing", Amberheart meowed modestly. "It was a heroic action by Amberheart, and I'm glad she was there", Bramblestar commented. Amberheart felt Important to the clan, and she couldn't help but smile. She was finally accepted into Thunderclan, and it felt good to be part of a clan once more.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It's been three sunrises since the Gathering, where Amberheart basically demonstrated her powers. She stopped and sat down, looking at her paws. _Am I really such a monster? _She wondered. Just then, Squirrelflight was walking outside with Jayfeather supporting her. "You're doing great Squirrelflight" she heard Jayfeather mew. "You need to get moving again so your muscles don't tense up". "Well, at least I have you a medicine cat like you" she purred. Jayfeather let her go, Squirrelflight teeter-tottered a little, but was walking almost perfectly after a few moments.

"You're doing it Squirrelflight!" Jayfeather mewed. _Thank Starclan we can still walk! _Amberheart thought. Amberheart got up and picked two fresh-kill pieces and walked toward Squirrelflight with them. "Hey Squirrelflight, want to eat together?" Squirrelflight gave her a long look. Amberheart's heart sank. _She must not like me because I provoked Blackstar! _But her attitude brightened suddenly and she padded up. "Sure, I could use a bite" Squirrelflight mewed. They both padded up to outside the warrior's den eating together. "Squirrelflight..." Amberheart started. "I'm sorry for..." Squirrelflight put her tail across Amberheart's mouth.

"It's not your fault Amberheart", Squirrelflight mewed gently. "But, if I didn't provoke him, you wouldn't be injured" she mewed. "You didn't know who that cat was remember?" Squirrelflight reminded her. "Besides, I didn't die, Starclan had mercy on me". Amberheart felt better now that Squirrelflight forgave her. "Thanks Squirrelflight, I feel better". Squirrelflight's eyes where full of warmth. "Hey, want to go hunting?" Squirrelflight asked. Amberheart gasped. "Aren't you too injured for that yet?" she asked. Just then, Jayfeather padded up. "Sorry Squirrelflight, another time, you're not well enough yet".

Squirrelflight looked disappointed. "Oh well maybe la-" Amberheart was cut off by yowling from the gorse tunnel. Cloudtail ran in. Stained in blood, Cloudtail fell to the ground, panting. Brightheart raced from the den to her mate's side. "Are you okay Cloudtail?" she pleaded. Cloudtail looked up to her with weak eyes. "Shadowclan... Got jumped... Said it was... Revenge..." he croaked. Amberheart's pelt bristled. Jayfeather shot out of the den. "I smelt blood, what happened?" he mewed demandingly. He rushed over with cobwebs and dock leaves to Cloudtail, pushing them in gently. "Please, don't die Cloudtail!" Brightheart begged. Jayfeather stopped applying cobwebs.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. "He's lost too much blood; he's heading to Starclan now". "No! I won't let you die!" Brightheart wept. She kept applying cobwebs, but they didn't seem to help, he was losing too much blood. "Father!" Whitewing had rushed over to him. "Whitewing... Brightheart... You've been good to me..." he started, but then coughed up blood, as he went on. "Where's... Ivypool and... Dovewing?" he mewed softly. Dovewing and Ivypool had rushed over to help, but they both saw it was too late. "Good-bye my love..." Cloudtail mewed quietly. He spat some more blood on the floor, closed his eyes and lay still, dead.

Brightheart wailed to the sky for her mate. Whitewing, Ivypool and Dovewing pushed their noses into Cloudtail's pelt. "I let him die!" Brightheart wailed. "We couldn't save him", Jayfeather mewed quietly. Brightheart looked down at her dead mate. "He meant everything to me..." she started crying, and pushed her pelt into his."I'm so sorry Cloudtail, this is my fault..." Amberheart was looking at Cloudtail when something caught her eye; a pelt in the bushes, fleeing when he'd been spotted. _Rowanstar! _Bramblestar had jumped to the highrock. "We will attack Shadowclan now!" he yowled. Every cat in the clearing agreed. Brightheart yelled the loudest.

"We will separate into two groups. I will take Spiderleg, Brackenfur, Mousewhisker, Honeyfern, Cinderheart, Leafpool, Dovewing and Amberheart. Lionblaze, you take Sandstorm, Brightheart, Whitewing, Ivypool, Thornclaw and Sorreltail" he announced. "Move out!" Bramblestar and Lionblaze's groups flooded the path to Shadowclan's camp. Amberheart's heart raced. _My chance to prove I'm a loyal cat! _She thought. They raced through the ferns, Lionblaze's group falling behind, hiding. It seems Rowanstar was ready, having more warriors lined up then they expected. "Well well Bramblestar" Rowanstar sneered. "You think you can take us all on?" he challenged.

"I don't know, our newest warrior took out one of your eyes" he teased. "Attack, Shadowclan!" All the Shadowclan cats rushed the Thunderclan cats. Amberheart immediately jumped at Rowanstar, biting his hind leg. He yowled in pain, but ripped free. Rowanstar had tried to leap on her back, but she slithered under his belly and raked it with reinforced claws. Rowanstar screamed at the top of his lungs in pain. She swiped him in the nose as he was distracted. He lay on the ground, convulsing. "Attack!" yowled Lionblaze from their hiding spots. Amberheart padded back over to Rowanstar and started slashing her claws across his face.

A tabby she-cat saw him and leaped at Amberheart. She stopped and dodged to the side and kicked out her hind-legs to send her into another Shadowclan warrior who was fighting Leafpool. Amberheart ran over to her, and Leafpool and Amberheart faced the two warriors, side by side, matching blows in composure, driving them back. The two warriors retreated. "Nice Leafpool! Behind you!" shouted Amberheart. She lunged over Leafpool to slash the face of a Shadowclan warrior who was aiming for Leafpool's backside. "Only cowards attack from the back" she sneered, pushing his face in the dirt while raking his arms and legs. Flailing for mercy, she let him go and run back to Shadowclan camp.

She looked around the clearing. Bramblestar where pushing back two Shadowclan cats together, Lionblaze was wrestling with a big black tom, he could see Brightheart destroying this big brown tom. "This is for Cloudtail!" she yowled over the crowd, ripping the fur out of the tom's stomach. Howling with pain, he retreated. Amberheart saw Dovewing being attacked by two Shadowclan cats. _No! _She lunged for one, smashing its head against a rock, knocking him out, then pulling the second off Dovewing and slashing the cat's back continuously. "Retreat!" she heard from Rowanstar. All the Shadowclan cats stopped fighting and retreated back to their camp. "Victory!" she heard Brightheart and Bramblestar yowl.

"Let's go home and feast in honor of Cloudtail" Amberheart mewed to Brightheart. Brightheart still looked hurt, but Amberheart's words seemed to comfort her. When they all returned to camp, Squirrelflight ran up to Amberheart. "How did it go?" Squirrelflight asked. Amberheart looked at her and smiled. "We sent those Shadowclan cowards back to their dens". Squirrelflight's tense expression faded and she smiled. "Good, I hope they never attack us like that again!"Squirrelflight announced. Amberheart looked at the sky, remembering Rowanstar's fear expression on his face. "No" Amberheart replied. "This feud is far from over".


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Yes, twist your paw while you're in mid-air" Amberheart called to Lionblaze. Lionblaze, Thornclaw and Berrynose where taking fighting lessons from Amberheart, after they had seen what power she had. _At least now I'm doing something for the clan, _she thought. "Like this?" she heard Lionblaze meow, twisting his paw in the air. "Great job Lionblaze, but try to jump higher. If you work on jumping height, they can't rake your underbelly until you fall, but you'll just twist like you just did" she explained. Suddenly, a big white tom came crashing into the spot where they where training. The tom was hissing in despise. "Amberheart!" the tom hissed. Amberheart's fur bristled.

_Oh Starclan, not him! _She thought. The tom tried to jump on her back, but Lionblaze had leapt on his back, and was holding him down. Amberheart was watching in shock, surely the huge tom's weight could throw off Lionblaze. But Lionblaze held his grip with one paw, raking his head and back continuously with the other. The tom yowled in pain at each swipe, until he stopped flailing, and then Lionblaze let him go. The tom spat at him, and turned his head back to Amberheart, his eyes full of malice. "Don't forget Amberheart, Scar still wants you dead and you _will _be soon enough!" he announced. Lionblaze stepped face-to-face with the tom, flexing his muscles so the tom could see his powerful complexion.

"Get off of our territory" Lionblaze hissed menacingly. The tom stepped back, hissed, and ran off towards Shadowclan. "Are you ok?" Thornclaw meowed. "Who was that Amberheart?" Berrynose questioned. "That was Flesh, deputy of NewBloodClan" she meowed. Berrynose and Lionblaze tipped his head to one side, looking like he was trying to remember something from a long time ago, while Thornclaw was shaking, his eyes filled with fear. "No! Not Bloodclan again!" he wailed. Amberheart's eyes went wide. "You know about Bloodclan?" Amberheart meowed surprisingly.

"Yes, your mother's brother, Firestar, our old leader killed Scourge, the old Bloodclan leader when he threatened to take over the forest" Thornclaw mewed through chattered teeth. "Now I remember!" Berrynose meowed unexpectedly. "Yea, remember Squirrelflight told us about how her father fought off Bloodclan with all four clan's help?" Lionblaze answered. Thornclaw was racing back towards camp, the others followed slower paced. "Thornclaw, slow down!" Lionblaze called, but Thornclaw didn't seem to notice, he just kept running and running until they all reached camp.

Thornclaw skidded in front of Bramblestar. "My goodness Thornclaw, you look like a fox jumped you" he commented, light in his eyes. Thornclaw stammered. "Bloo... Blood..." he started. "What is it Thornclaw, speak up" Bramblestar meowed calmingly. Almost every cat had come out to see what was going on. Thornclaw took a huge gulp, and shouted across the clearing. "Bloodclan have returned!" Hisses and snarls came from the clearing of cats; it's obvious they all knew who Bloodclan was. "I thought we already destroyed those crow-food eating kittypets!" Bramblestar demanded.

Amberheart took a step forward. "Yes, you did, but Scourge's son Scar took over. And with the help of Flesh and his powerful cats, they rebuilt Bloodclan" she finished. Almost every cat in the clearing looked dazed and scared, while few looked angry and defiant. "What should we do Bramblestar?" Mousewhisker called out. Amberheart looked at Bramblestar; he looked too shocked to answer. Suddenly, Lionblaze stepped forward. "We'll do everything we can to prepare ourselves" he announced, but most of the cats still looked uncertain. "We can do it" Bramblestar spoke at last. Everybody was now looking at him.

"After all, we've driven out those kittypets before, we shall do it again!" Cheers started to come from the crowd of cats. "Let's rip their pelts off!" she heard Brightheart roar. "We'll destroy this Scar, and destroy Bloodclan!" Lionblaze snarled. Cheers came from the crowd. Bramblestar flicked his tail for silence. "Amberheart, we'll need your help to train our cats for battle" he meowed. Amberheart's paws felt heavy, bearing the responsibility of the entire clan. _I'm going to train Thunderclan? _She thought excitedly, and then suddenly felt a cold chill run down her spine.

_The prophecy... _"We will begin tonight" Bramblestar announced. "Make sure you're rested, and prepare for the ultimate test of Thunderclan". It was moonhigh, and Amberheart had taken her first set of people out with her, Lionblaze, Thornclaw, and Brackenfur. Amberheart had found a good place to practice in besides the sandy hollow. A big marshy type spot that didn't sink easily, so there were no rough spots to break any bones on. "Alright, I suppose defense is the most important step". She started. She sprang up at Brackenfur, sheathed claws, but viciously snarling. Brackenfur looked shocked and jumped away. Amberheart sat down calmly. "What was that for?" Brackenfur yowled, obviously scared from the jump.

Lionblaze and Thornclaw's whiskers twitched, and Brackenfur shot them a glance that stopped them from laughing. "I was testing your reaction", she explained. "Instead of defense, use offense", she explained. "If your opponent thinks you're fighting defensively, he will continue to attack, and you won't win that way". She outstretched her claws in a flash, and she saw the cat's reaction. "One of you try it on me", she meowed. "But don't tell me when". Lionblaze suddenly shouted and leaped at her, but she whipped around instantly and raked her sheathed claws against Lionblaze's face. Lionblaze dropped to the ground, stunned.

"If my claws weren't sheathed, that would leave a nasty scar", she finished. The three cats looked intrigued by her reaction time. Amberheart was confident they could be great fighters. "Tell Bramblestar to let you guys jump each other randomly, so your reaction time will become better when an enemy does it". She finished. After their training session, they headed back into the hollow, where they met Bramblestar. "Bramblestar", she meowed. Bramblestar turned his head to her. "I'd like you to let your clanmates jump each other in camp, claws sheathed, to practice reaction time", she meowed. Bramblestar's eyes brightened. "That's a great idea Amberheart, I'll tell the clan later".


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bramblestar had just returned from patrol to camp with a plump vole he held in his mouth. He padded up to the fresh-kill pile and set his catch down to see Rosepaw and Seedpaw next to Berrynose and Mousewhisker. "Come on, Mousewhisker! I don't want to clean out the elder's den!" She complained. "Yea, why do we have to, Berrynose?" Seedpaw meowed defiantly. Bramblestar's whiskers twitched with amusement while watching them. _Tawnypelt, we used to act like that didn't us? _He secretly thought.

The Shadowclan deputy Tawnypelt had chosen to go to Shadowclan because cats in Thunderclan judged her on being Tigerstar's daughter, not a loyal warrior herself. _At least she's happy in Shadowclan, _he thought. But Shadowclan have been very hostile lately; Killing Cloudtail, provoking war on Thunderclan. _Let them try! _He thought. He padded over to the medicine den where he saw Jayfeather with a mouthful of herbs. Jayfeather sensed him coming and set the herbs down. "Come to see Squirrelflight?" Jayfeather guessed.

Bramblestar purred. "Nothing escapes you does it Jayfeather?" Bramblestar joked. Jayfeather looked unhappy, but he saw the faint twitch of his whiskers. Bramblestar pushed past the entrance to bump into Squirrelflight. "Oh sorry Bramblestar" she mewed. Bramblestar stepped back, embarrassed. "No, it's my fault" he mewed. He looked at her sides, they looked almost completely healed. "I see you're almost healed" Bramblestar purred. He saw Squirrelflight's eyes light up, excited. "I know you've been putting off the announcement", she meowed quietly.

Bramblestar tensed. "I know. I love you Squirrelflight, but I have to appoint you back to deputy", he meowed. Squirrelflight's eyes where full of joy. "I don't want to be deputy", she meowed louder this time. "So should I tell everyone that Lionblaze should continue to be deputy?" he meowed. Squirrelflight smiled. "Yes, tell them now, before more patrols go out", she mewed. Bramblestar made his way to Highrock. He called for all cats; he began to see all the warriors and apprentices making their way out, while afterwards the queens and elders came out as well. He heard excited squeaks from the nursery, but Daisy grabbed the kits and hauled them back into the nursery.

"Cats of Thunderclan" he started, eyes looking up at him. "I know I've been putting this off for some time, but I think now it's time to explain". The cats looked up at him, confused. "Lionblaze has been your deputy for a little while; we thought at the time that Squirrelflight was dead. However, we now know that isn't the case" he finished. "So you'll reinstate Squirrelflight?" he heard Leafpool call, and other voices agreed with her. Bramblestar raised his tail for silence.

"Squirrelflight has told me herself that she no longer wants to be Deputy" Bramblestar announced. Explosions of questions flurried from the crowd, but died down eventually. "So Lionblaze will continue to be your deputy" Bramblestar finished, hopping down from the Highrock. Lionblaze was watching, and had padded up next to Bramblestar. Before we could open his mouth, Squirrelflight padded up to them. "I hope you'll be a fantastic deputy" Squirrelflight purred. Lionblaze exchanged glances from both cats, and then looked at them. "Thank you, I'll do my best to serve Thunderclan". Amberheart had also padded up to them, her eyes wide.

"Squirrelflight, you're not deputy anymore?" he asked surprisingly. Squirrelflight's eyes showed no pain. "No, not anymore" she replied. Bramblestar was happy to see that Squirrelflight wasn't sad about giving up being deputy. "Bramblestar, I love you" Squirrelflight mewed in his ear. Suddenly, Bramblestar felt the warmth of her fur, something that he hadn't felt for her in so long. The two padded into Bramblestar's den and dozed off into sleep, curled up together. _Squirrelflight, _Bramblestar thought. _I love you too._

Amberheart had dozed off, and suddenly woke up to a hard, cold floor. She glanced around, wondering where she was. She couldn't see anything but mist and leafless trees, and the skies didn't hold one star. _Where am I? _She thought. She started to wander around; it looked like Thunderclan territory, but when fell of the trees leafs. Amberheart was curious if there where any cats here. Suddenly, she heard footsteps from behind her, and she whipped around to see a big, dark brown tabby tom with huge claws and amber eyes. "You react well" he commented in a low voice. _Great Starclan, is this Tigerstar? _She thought. "Yes, not bad at all", she heard a second voice comment from the mist.

She turned to see a dark brown tom like the first one, but with a white underbelly with ice blue eyes. "Is she fit enough to fight well?" a third cat meowed, stepping out from behind. A huge, sleek, gray tom with a white face had stepped from behind the first tom. "She looks it", a fourth cat, a huge scarred brown tabby tom. Had stepped from the second cat's side. They circled around her, with menacing stares on her. _This is just intimidation! _She thought. _They're just testing me! _She stood in her place, unfazed by the stares and snarls that came from behind. The tabby tom with amber eyes stood in front of her, baring his teeth. "Are you scared?" the tabby challenged. She took a step forward, meeting the dark tabby's gaze.

"Not even a little" she replied. The tabby looked impressed, signaling the others to stop snarling; he sat down and licked his paw. "I'm Tigerstar" he meowed. _So it is! _She thought. "The white underbelly tom is Hawkfrost, The big brown tabby is Brokenstar, and the gray tom is Thistleclaw" he finished. Amberheart looked at each of them, their coats sleek, their claws sharp, and looked like they were in top form. "Nice to meet you all", she meowed. Thistleclaw padded in front of her. "So, I hear you came all the way from the forest" he meowed, impressed. Brokenstar padded next to him. "Yes, No cat I've ever seen made the journey by herself", he meowed, complimenting her. Amberheart started to sit down, and lick her paws."Alright look, I know you didn't come here just to praise me, so what is it you need from me?" she meowed.

The four cats exchanged glances, and Tigerstar spoke first. "We'd like you to train with us" he meowed at last. Thistle claw meowed again right after Tigerstar finished speaking. "Yes, we'd like to see how you fight", he meowed. Amberheart looked at each of them silently, until Hawkfrost spoke up. "Those Thunderclan cats you live with aren't fit enough to help _you _train" he spoke. "We can help you develop your skills even more in your dreams" he finished."My dreams?" she looked uncertainly at him. Brokenstar meowed aloud. "Yes, you're asleep at the moment Amberheart. During this time, we can help you become more powerful at fighting, so when you're awake, you can fight even better" he meowed. Amberheart looked at Brokenstar for a while. "This is what you want, after all" Tigerstar meowed, like he could read her mind. Amberheart gave it a thought, and finally meowed. "Okay, I'll train with you".


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Amberheart had pretty much taken the day off the next day after she had met the cats in that weird place. It was right about moon high, and she was lying in her nest, ready to go to sleep. Mousewhisker watched her for a little. "Having trouble going to sleep?" he asked. Amberheart glanced at him. "Yea, a little", she mewed, suddenly yawning loudly. Mousewhisker's whiskers twitched and he lay back down in his nest. She laid there for a while until she finally dozed off. She woke up and found herself back in that strange place with no stars or fresh trees. _Yes, I'm back! Now to find them, _she thought.

Suddenly she heard a shriek from behind her, she ran towards the direction of the screams, until she saw a big black tom pinning down a white she-cat with his claws in her neck. Tigerstar and Brokenstar where watching calmly, until they turned their heads to Amberheart. "Stop Darkstripe, you've won", he mewed. The black tabby let go of her. The she-cat stood fiercely, and looked at Darkstripe. "I'll bet you next time!" she vowed. Darkstripe looked at her with a smile. "I'm sure you'll do better next time, just watch out for the paw hook alright?" he meowed. "Yes, Darkstripe!" the she-cat meowed, walking away.

Amberheart looked at Darkstripe for a moment before Tigerstar called her over. "Darkstripe, this is your next opponent", Tigerstar meowed. Brokenstar gave Amberheart a nod to accept. "Good, I get to extend my winning streak" Darkstripe meowed triumphantly. Amberheart snorted, and walked up closer to Darkstripe. "Get ready to have that delicate winning streak of yours broken" she growled. Darkstripe looked at her with a sense of doubt, and got into a lousy fighter's crouch. "Don't underestimate me!" she snarled, springing on Darkstripe's backside, ripping out fur. Surprised, Darkstripe tried to rollover, but she jumped in the air slightly to stop him from rolling when his belly was exposed.

She raked claw after claw across his belly, dodging claw swipes from him, until she felt his weight push up, but she was ready; she jumped off to the right and sprang back at his exposed belly once again, raking and raking. Darkstripe fell to the ground panting. Amberheart stood over him, her eyes blazing, showing her fangs, ready to deal a death blow. "Enough! You've won Amberheart", she heard Tigerstar yowl from her side. She let go of him and let him jump up, and give her a snarl, but she started to pad up to him, and flick her tail across his back. "Good fight, we'll have to go again sometime", she meowed to him.

Darkstripe looked at her with admiration, and something else. _Fear? _She thought. She turned her head to see Brokenstar and Tigerstar staring at her, their eyes wide with shock. She padded up next to them. "How did I do?" She asked. Tigerstar looked at her with great admiration. "Amberheart, I've never seen somebody fight like that" he started. Brokenstar also looked very impressed. "It's like he couldn't even though you!" he exclaimed loudly. Thistleclaw and Hawkfrost were chatting, walking over when they saw Darkstripe's wounds and started to look impressed. Hawkfrost bounded up to Amberheart and shot her a glance of envy. "Did you want to beat Darkstripe?" she meowed teasingly."Sorry, I got to him first". Hawkfrost's whiskers twitched.

"It's not that it's just..." he trailed off. Tigerstar stepped in. "We've never seen Darkstripe lose that badly..." he had trailed off as well. Darkstripe padded up to them. "I've got to be honest, you're my biggest obstacle yet" he meowed. "Nice fighting". Amberheart felt great, all these praise from obviously skilled fighters. Brokenstar stepped forward. "But", he began. "One victory doesn't mean you've won them all", he growled. She returned his gaze, knowing the same thing. "Understood, Brokenstar", she meowed. Brokenstar glanced at Hawkfrost, and looked back at Amberheart. _What was that exchange of glances?_ she thought. "Tomorrow, you'll fight Hawkfrost", he announced.

Hawkfrost looked excited to fight her. Should she be worried about that? Hawkfrost had padded up to her, his eyes gleaming. "I look forward to it", he meowed. Suddenly, he and the forest behind him disappeared, and she felt a poke at her side. "Amberheart, Lionblaze wants you on his patrol" he heard Mousewhisker mew. She opened her eyes, blinking the sleep out of them, getting up to stretch. She felt her muscles ache as if the forest training actually happened. She heard Tigerstar's voice in the back of her head, like a whisper. _Just like you learn the skills in your dreams, you feel the training as well. _Amberheart got up and made her way outside. _This is great! _She thought. _I can train myself while in daytime train my clan mates, I'll help Thunderclan even more!_

Lionblaze, Mousewhisker and her where running through the forest, when she suddenly stopped to taste the air. _Mouse! _She got into her hunter's crouch, and started to slide across the forest floor. Silent as a snake, she pinpointed a moving leaf. Under it, she could smell a juicy, plump mouse. She hunched up and leaped. She fell on the mouse and swiped it with a claw. "Well done, Amberheart", she heard Lionblaze meow. Amberheart couldn't help thinking about Tigerstar's message. _As you learn new skills in your dreams, you'll feel the training as well. _Amberheart shivered. Did that mean that she could feel pain as well? She thought back to the battle with Darkstripe, he looked scared and hurt, as if she really hurt him. She remembered her promise not to kill again, and shuddered a little, remembering Gorsetail and Whitetail, the horror on their faces. She then turned back to the hunt, wiping it from her mind. _I'm not killing, _she thought. _I'm training, and that's all there is to it!_


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was moon high, and Bramblestar was on a walk by himself in the forest. Bramblestar had a lot on his mind after the Shadowclan attack, so he needed some time alone. After wandering for a while, he made his way back to camp. He headed into his den where Squirrelflight was sleeping and lay next to her. Her flank was rising and falling slowly, and her fur felt warm and comforting. Bramblestar eventually fell into sleep. Suddenly he awoke in a dark place, with no stars and no signs of life. He sat up and looked around. "Is this Thunderclan?" he spoke aloud. He glanced around, seeing all the trees with no leaves, and the ground was hard and cold.

"Son", he heard from behind him. He whipped around to see Tigerstar padding up to him. "Oh not you again", he muttered. Tigerstar's eyes did not look menacing like they usually did, but more or less saddened. "Bramblestar, I've changed my ways", he announced. Bramblestar searched his father's eyes for secrecy, but could find nothing. "I realized, all this time in here, that I was wrong to drive you away from me" he spoke calmly. "All the hatred towards Firestar, It just wasn't worth it!" he meowed aloud. Bramblestar's eyes narrowed. _Is he trying to trick me? _He wondered. "But I realize now what I have to do".

Suddenly, he felt his paws give way to the weight of a cat behind him, holding him down. Two more cats held him down. Tigerstar sneered. "You let your guard down" he mocked. "Now you will _die!" _Bramblestar struggled to break free, but the three cats had a hold on him, and one was getting ready to bite down on his spine. He felt jaws break through the back of his neck, and anguish washed over him, and felt he losing a life, heading to Starclan. After a few moments, he returned, but the other cat simply bit down again. Pain washed over Bramblestar as he died yet again. He kept being sent to Starclan and back to die once more. He could feel every bite like a tree falling on his neck, and every time it seemed to hurt even more. "You deserve to die", he heard Hawkfrost whisper into his ear.

_Starclan help me! I've already lost ate lives! _Tigerstar was watching his son die right before his eyes, his eyes blazing with anger. "You betrayed me!" Tigerstar spat. "You took that mangy kittypet over your own father!" "I saved my clan leader instead of a coward!" he spat. Tigerstar met him face-to-face, face filled with malice. "You killed your own brother!" he continued. "You're a disgrace to our family, and you must pay for it!" Bramblestar felt the cat from on top of him weight start to lift, as he saw an orange pelt helping him off. _Squirrelflight? _But he was surprised to see Firestar ripping off Hawkfrost from his back. Bluestar and Lionheart where driving off Thistleclaw and Brokenstar, while Bramblestar got up to face Tigerstar. Bramblestar curled his lips back in a snarl. "You don't scare me" he growled. Tigerstar leaped for him, but Bramblestar dodged nimbly to the side, barely dodging the huge claws that threatened his face.

Bramblestar whipped around and slashed his father's backside. Tigerstar yowled, but still whipped around fiercely and clawed Bramblestar's chest. Bramblestar felt huge amounts of pain washing over him. _I can't give up now, this is my last life! _He realized. Bramblestar was now on the defensive, dodging claws while trying to claw back, but it seemed impossible. "I wanted to take your last life anyway, traitor!" Tigerstar snarled, ripping into Bramblestar's shoulder. Bramblestar fought through the pain and body slammed his father into the ground and slashed Tigerstar's belly. Tigerstar screamed with pain, and continued to as Bramblestar kept clawing over and over. He let Tigerstar get up and run away, but Tigerstar simply got up and hissed.

"I knew you were a coward", he snarled, and then darted towards the mist where he and his comrades vanished. Firestar, Bluestar and Lionheart all padded up to him. "Are you okay?" Firestar meowed with worry. Bramblestar felt numb, and barely answered with a nod. Bluestar was searching him for injuries. "How many lives did they take?" Lionheart demanded. "Ate", Bramblestar meowed dully. He barely heard them all gasp. Bluestar tried to comfort him, but he just fell to the ground, exhausted. He eventually fell asleep, then waking up to Squirrelflight gasping, shocked. "Bramblestar, your shoulder!" she exclaimed. Bramblestar got up, and saw a huge claw mark on his shoulder. "It's nothing", he lied. He didn't want to get Squirrelflight worried.

"I'll have Jayfeather look at it", he meowed. He was about to walk towards the medicine den, when he heard Squirrelflight meow. "Wait Bramblestar, come back!" Squirrelflight called. Bramblestar turned around to look at her; she was excited for some reason. "What is it?" he meowed, curious. Squirrelflight nudged him playfully, and she whispered. "This time, they _will _be your kits". Bramblestar looked at her, shocked. "You're expecting kits?' he meowed surprisingly, hardly able to control his happiness. "I'm expecting kits!" Squirrelflight meowed excitedly, and Bramblestar purred and wrapped tails with her. "I'm glad to hear it", he meowed happily. "I can't wait".

Suddenly, his mind started to drift away from the excitement of having kits, and into the fear that Tigerstar wasn't done with him yet. He felt a rush of fear. Was this just the beginning? Would he go back to that place every time he fell asleep? He thought back to Firestar, who saved him, and realized he may not be there next time. _Starclan,_ he thought. _Wherever you are, please give me the strength to fight off Tigerstar and The Dark Forest. _Suddenly, he thought he heard his father's voice whisper into his ear, _I'm watching you, son!_


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Amberheart had just gotten back from a training session with Lionblaze, Squirrelflight, Leafpool and Mousewhisker, her closest friends in Thunderclan. She was satisfied with how much training time she got from The Dark Forest. Each time she went back, she felt stronger the next day from each exercise she and Tigerstar have done. She thought about Tigerstar as not an enemy anymore, but more or less as a friend. She remembered what Frostfur and Speckletail had told her about Tigerstar, how he will do anything for power, and she always kept her guard up.

But she had grown fond of Tigerstar, with all the help he's provided, giving her more and more cats to fight and grow strong against. _Frostfur, where you wrong? _She thought. "Hey you, you look like you're about to fall over", Lionblaze meowed in her ear. She shook her head and looked at Lionblaze with thoughts. _Should I ask Lionblaze about Tigerstar? _She wondered. _Maybe later. _"I'm fine", She replied. "I'm just so happy I get to live with other cats again". Lionblaze tipped his head to one side. "Wow, It must be lonely to be alone for so long", he commented. Amberheart knew he was right. She hadn't seen another cat before Thunderclan since The Tribe of Rushing Water, and she still had to deal with loneliness after and before that.

"You learn to live with it", she replied. Lionblaze nudged her teasingly as she and Lionblaze slowed down to talk alone. "At least you've got Mousewhisker", he meowed back. Amberheart's fur was hot with embarrassment. "What's that supposed to mean?" she replied sharply. Lionblaze's whiskers twitched. "Oh come on, can't you see? He practically adores you", Lionblaze mewed. Suddenly Amberheart remembered Mousewhisker waking her up, bringing her fresh-kill, and felt a rush of emotion she hadn't felt before. "I don't know..." she started."I'm not really the type to have kits". Lionblaze sat down next to her.

"You don't have to have kits to be a couple", Lionblaze meowed. Amberheart was intrigued. She loved fighting, and also loved Mousewhisker. Maybe she did feel affection for him, and she could if it meant she didn't have to give up being a warrior. "I'll think about it", she replied bluntly. Lionblaze got up and walked away, Amberheart soon following. It was moonhigh, and Mousewhisker was fast asleep when she decided to go to sleep. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then woke up in the same forest that Tigerstar resided. She started to strain her ears for some kind of noise, but nothing but silence.

Suddenly she heard slight paw step movements, and whipped around to see Hawkfrost stalking her. Hawkfrost looked at her, amazed. "I heard you", she meowed. Hawkfrost sat up and licked his paw. "That's really good hearing", he commented. Amberheart looked at the fog in front of her, to see Brokenstar padding up with Thistleclaw and a tortoiseshell white she-cat she did not recognize. "This is her", Thistleclaw mewed. The she-cat gave her a cold, hard stare. Amberheart could see the authority in her eyes, but kept her gaze calm and steady with the she-cat. "I'm Amberheart", she meowed calmly.

Thistleclaw padded closer to Amberheart. "This is Mapleshade, one of our elder fighters", he meowed quietly. "I heard that Thistleclaw!" Mapleshade growled. "Just because I'm elderly doesn't mean I can't fight!" she snarled, turning her gaze back onto Amberheart. "So, I heard you utterly humiliated Darkstripe in a fight", she commented coolly. Amberheart kept her gaze and answered without hesitation. "That arrogant furball needed to be put in his place sooner or later", she replied. Mapleshade sat down and licked her paws, then sat up again. "I like you Amberheart", Mapleshade meowed. "I'll look forward to your fight with Hawkfrost".

Amberheart glanced at Hawkfrost, looking for any kind of reaction, but saw none. "So am I", she mewed coolly. Suddenly, Tigerstar appeared from the mist behind Brokenstar, and walked up next to Mapleshade. "Ready?" he growled. Amberheart was determined to show that she deserved authority wherever she went. "Yes Tigerstar", she replied. The six cats headed to a clearing south of where they were standing. They stopped at an open field with rocks that could easily be used for over. _Interesting choice for a fight, _she thought. _Hawkfrost looks agile, which means he can use these rocks to a great advantage. _

Amberheart strutted across the plain, facing towards Hawkfrost, Hawkfrost's hairs on edge, making him look more muscular then he was, but Amberheart knew better, and she crouched up, making herself look smaller. Hawkfrost let his hackles lay down, confused. "I thought you wanted to fight", he sneered. Amberheart knew then that he had not seen this fighting style before. "Oh you'll get a fight, but you must come to _me _to get it" she replied through snarling teeth, making herself look smaller. Mapleshade and Tigerstar where watching, confused by why she was making herself look weak. Tigerstar stepped a pace up, and yowled, "Begin!"

Hawkfrost yowled at the sky, leaping for Amberheart. Almost instantly, she made herself look five times bigger than she did before. Hawkfrost's eyes betrayed, and she saw the look of shock in his eyes. She slid away from him and jumped back to rake her claws across his flank. Hawkfrost whipped to the side, kicking out his back legs in her side to send her flying. Amberheart stuck her landing, and barely dodged a blow from Hawkfrost. She tripped him up, but he was quick with his feet, tripping her at the same time. The two cats grabbed each other and rolled over and over. Amberheart came up on top, but she could tell what Hawkfrost would do, so she jumped off so he kicked at the air, and she slashed his belly coming back. Hawkfrost howled with pain, and she grasped his shoulder in her mouth and bit down as she was clawing his belly.

She could feel Hawkfrost's blows growing weaker, and she let go to send him flying with a kick, but Hawkfrost was ready to jump away and he landed squarely across from Amberheart. Hawkfrost jumped with a twisted claw across her ear, spraying blood from it. The pain was minimal, and she grabbed his fur by her claws and ripped out a huge chunk. Hawkfrost tried to scramble away, but Amberheart's reinforced claws sent him onto the floor again. She had a shoulder hold on him, and was raking him with her other claw. Hawkfrost begged for mercy, but Amberheart kept on scoring him with flexed claws. She stopped, holding both shoulders now. Hawkfrost was beneath her, defenseless. She based her teeth, ready to sink her teeth into his back for the kill. "Enough!" Thistleclaw shouted just in time. Amberheart looked up at him, and let Hawkfrost go.

Hawkfrost didn't move right after she let go, instead taking his time. _He knows he was defeated, _she thought. Hawkfrost dragged himself over to Tigerstar and Brokenstar, both giving him a stern look, and Hawkfrost's only reply was coughing up blood onto the forest floor. Amberheart padded up to Hawkfrost. "Good fight", she meowed, but Hawkfrost did not look at her, h instead looked at the sky as if something where there that only he could see. He finally meowed in a whisper. "Good fight". Mapleshade and Tigerstar padded over to them, both with expressionless faces. Mapleshade was the first to talk. "Why did you not kill Hawkfrost?" Mapleshade questioned. Amberheart looked up at her; Mapleshade obviously wanted a clear answer. "He may be a valuable teammate later", she replied coolly. Tigerstar stepped up next to her; Mapleshade looked like she was satisfied.

"Well said, Amberheart", Mapleshade meowed. Mapleshade glanced at Hawkfrost, her eyes betraying nothing. "I'm impressed", she went on. "Hawkfrost hasn't been beaten that badly since Tigerstar was training him", she finished. Hawkfrost was lying on the floor, still coughing blood. Amberheart turned to Mapleshade. "Will he live?" Amberheart meowed coldly. Mapleshade padded over to him with Amberheart, his icy blue eyes where looking dull, but she could see his flank rising and falling. "Possibly", Mapleshade meowed. "In any case, I'm happy to have seen you fight Amberheart, You'll make a fine addition to The Dark Forest". Amberheart looked confused. "Dark Forest?" she meowed. Mapleshade turned back to her. "Oh did Tigerstar not tell you? This place is called The Dark Forest" she mewed quickly before padding over to join Brokenstar and Thistleclaw in a private conversation.

Suddenly, Mapleshade stopped, and turned around to face Amberheart, her eyes filled with something Amberheart hadn't seen before. "Are you satisfied with this victory?" she growled coldly, obviously testing Amberheart's fear. Amberheart met her gaze. "Not even close", she replied. Mapleshade turned around again. "Good, because here in The Dark Forest, you can never win too many fights", she finished, padding over with the others. Amberheart was standing alone with Hawkfrost, his flank now rising and falling more slowly, but he was obviously not going to die. "Hey Amberheart", Hawkfrost mewed softly. Amberheart turned towards him. "Yes?" he asked. Hawkfrost's eyes where fiery. "I hope next time, those claws will be fighting beside me, not against me" he commented. Amberheart met his gaze. "As do I" she meowed, before stalking away into the mist.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lionblaze had just returned from hunting patrol with Sandstorm, Squirrelflight and Bramblestar, discussing how Shadowclan could be more of a threat now since they've had time to rebuild. "We should probably keep up patrols", Sandstorm mewed. Lionblaze nodded in agreement, and Bramblestar was looking thoughtful. "I don't know..." he started."Won't it look like we're picking a fight with Shadowclan if we just increase patrols there?" he spoke. Lionblaze hadn't thought of that. Maybe the patrolling itself would bring war between the two clans. "We don't have to increase patrols by that much", Lionblaze suggested.

"Just enough for them to not notice, but to keep an eye on them", he finished. Bramblestar turned to him, his eyes happy. "Good idea Lionblaze, I knew I picked the right deputy". Lionblaze shrugged it away, but felt pride in him for thinking of something clever. "In any case, Shadowclan are bound to start trouble sometime", Squirrelflight meowed. The others meowed agreement. Suddenly, Lionblaze's ears split from a huge yowl from the nursery. Jayfeather was rushing over with Rosepaw, his apprentice, to see what was happening. "Was that Cinderheart?" Squirrelflight couldn't help commenting.

Almost instantly, Lionblaze rushed for the nursery. He poked his head inside to see Cinderheart lying on her side with Jayfeather giving her herbs. "Shes kitting!" Jayfeather announced. The clan cats crowded around the nursery, curious as to what was happening. Cinderheart's belly rippled again and she let out a screech. Lionblaze was standing next to Jayfeather, looking down at Cinderheart. "I'm here for you Cinderheart", he meowed quietly. Cinderheart barely had the energy to acknowledge him before another ripple passed through her stomach. "The first one is coming!" Jayfeather announced.

A huge ripple passed on Cinderheart's belly, she pushed, and a small little bundle popped out of her. "It's a tom!" Jayfeather announced. Cinderheart still looked like she was struggling, trying to push another. "Here's the other one", Jayfeather meowed softly. "Keep pushing Cinderheart, you're doing great". Cinderheart's belly rippled again, and another bundle slid out. "It's a she-cat!" Jayfeather announced. The clan let out purrs of joy and happiness. Lionblaze rubbed his fur against Cinderheart's. "They're beautiful", he heard Cinderheart whisper. Lionblaze felt overwhelming pride in the two little kits he and Cinderheart had.

"Start licking them", Jayfeather interrupted his thoughts. Lionblaze bent his neck down to lick briskly the dark she-kit. The kit finally started letting out a little wail and made her way to suckle from Cinderheart. The other orange tom had already begun to do the same. "Do you have names Cinderheart?" Lionblaze quietly asked. Cinderheart was smiling down at the dark she-kit. "Hollykit", she whispered. Lionblaze was surprised she picked that name. "You're sister would be proud", she went on. "The orange kit", she looked at it for a while, and looked back at Lionblaze. "You name him", she meowed.

Lionblaze had never been put on the spot to choose a name, but he had the perfect name for this little tom. "Firekit", Lionblaze announced. All the other cats cheered for the name, especially Sandstorm. Jayfeather shooed all the cats outside away to give Cinderheart some space. "Thank you Lionblaze", Cinderheart rasped. Lionblaze looked down at her; she was closing her eyes, looking weak and sleepy. Eventually her eyes closed and she started to snore. Lionblaze's whiskers twitched with amusement. _I love you Cinderheart. _He thought quietly. He padded outside to sit next to Bramblestar. He picked up a thrush from the fresh-kill pile and padded over next to Bramblestar, who was sitting with Squirrelflight.

"They're beautiful kits Lionblaze", Bramblestar commented. Squirrelflight nudged Bramblestar. "It'll be our turn next", Squirrelflight meowed. Lionblaze couldn't suppress a purr. Squirrelflight was having Bramblestar's kits! Bramblestar and Squirrelflight had grown apart since Leafpool lied and told the clan Squirrelflight was the mother of Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf, but now it looked like they were happy again. Lionblaze nodded to both of them, "I'm glad you guys finally are together again", Lionblaze replied. Lionblaze tore into his thrush quickly and headed to his den to curl up to sleep. _It looks like everyone in the clan is happy, _he thought. _What could possibly go wrong now?_

Lionblaze woke up in a misty forest he recognized all too well. _The Dark Forest, _he thought angrily. He looked around for a cat, but could not find one. He started to walk along, until he saw some cats in the distance. There was no wind, so they couldn't pick up his scent if he stayed back. He crept up behind a bush and watched Tigerstar and Thistleclaw training some cats. "You must be more aggressive!" Tigerstar growled menacingly. The gray tom that was fighting looked up at Tigerstar with wide eyes and fear. _I thought Tigerstar died from Firestar! _Lionblaze thought. Then he realized with shock; Dark Forest cats could not die! They were still able to walk in dreams however many times they tried. But maybe this wastheir last chance! Maybe if he killed them all, they wouldn't be able to come back! But he realized even if he was invincible, they could still give killing bites, so he decided to stay back.

Lionblaze continued watching the two small cats fight, until the gray cat started lashing out at the young defenseless she-cat. _How dare they make these young cats fight so brutally! _He thought. "You've got to dodge more, young one", he heard a familiar voice growl. Was that Amberheart? He looked around, and standing next to Mapleshade was the orange pelt of Amberheart. Both she-cats watching intently on the battle. _How could Amberheart betray herself like this? _He thought angrily. _How could she betray Thunderclan? _"Stop", he heard Thistleclaw meow, and the two young cats stopped fighting, and sheathed their claws. Mapleshade, Thistleclaw, Tigerstar and Amberheart padded over together in a group.

Lionblaze could barely make out what they were saying. He heard Thistleclaw meow. "They definitely need work, agreed?" Mapleshade, Tigerstar and Amberheart nodded. Amberheart started unsheathing and sheathing her claws as they went into the dirt. "She could use more agility", she commented, looking over at the defenseless she-cat. "And a little footwork wouldn't hurt either", Mapleshade put in. The four cats broke up and stalked towards the two cats. "You both fought well, but there is much for you to learn still", Tigerstar meowed. Amberheart took a step forward. "You must practice agility and footwork to avoid more swipes, Riverpaw", he heard Amberheart speak. "And Goldenpaw, you must increase your strength so you can drive your opponents off more easily". The two little cats looked afraid, but still nodded.

Amberheart flicked her tail for the two cats to move on. The two little cats padded into the mist. Mapleshade walked up next to Amberheart. "You did well for your first teaching lesson", he heard Mapleshade growl in a low voice. "The compliment is that much better coming from an experienced fighter like you, Mapleshade", Amberheart replied. The two she-cats walked side by side with Tigerstar and Thistleclaw at their side. Lionblaze couldn't believe it! Amberheart was teaching fighting moves to the enemy! Lionblaze crept up behind the four cats listening in. "Oh by the way Thistleclaw", he heard Tigerstar ask. "Where's Brokenstar? It's not like him to miss two training sessions in a row". Thistleclaw tipped his head to one side. "I haven't seen him, but that is strange", he replied.

Suddenly Amberheart stopped walking and muttered to Mapleshade, "I have to make dirt, I'll see you guys tomorrow". Mapleshade nodded and kept walking. Amberheart, without turning around meowed aloud. "I know you're here Lionblaze, I can smell you". Lionblaze felt uneasy, but decided not to act suspicious and came out of the bushes. Amberheart walked up to him, she looked displeased. "Why have you been following us?" she demanded. Lionblaze rounded up on her. "Why are _you _training with those criminals?" he growled. Amberheart looked taken aback. "They aren't all bad", Amberheart replied defensively. "They may have rough training sessions, but that's to teach cats how to survive". Lionblaze couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"They manipulate you, Amberheart!" he meowed louder this time. "They tell you to be their ally, but all they want is to see your battle moves so they can steal them!" he finished. Amberheart snorted. "Oh please, I haven't given anywhere _near _full effort yet to them". Amberheart now looked confident. "If they're so dangerous, why was I able to beat Darkstripe and Hawkfrost without full effort?" he challenged. Lionblaze was both shocked and impressed, how much skill did this cat possess? "But I definitely will not let my guard down", she went on. "Not even for a second". She stalked into the mist and disappeared. Lionblaze had no idea she wasn't using her real power, but Tigerstar and all the cats in here where dangerous, and he had to figure out how to help her or it would be too late!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Amberheart was returning from border patrol when Lionblaze caught her eye. Lionblaze gave her a glare, and she knew what the reason was for. _Tigerstar isn't a bad cat! _She told herself. Lionblaze had gotten up to pad over to Amberheart. Lionblaze walked by her, but whispered in her ear. "Meet me by Great Oak tonight". Amberheart was curious as to what Lionblaze was going to tell her. If it was another rant about Tigerstar, then she would blow it off. But something urged her to go, like another presence was pushing her towards Lionblaze. She wanted to know why he wanted to talk so badly. It was moonhigh, and Amberheart woke up in the night, getting up to go for a walk.

She saw Sorreltail and Berrynose keeping guard. They nodded as she passed. Amberheart strolled through the woods, trying to find Lionblaze, but all she could hear was the sound of an owl above, lurking for prey. Suddenly, a paw jabbed at her side. Amberheart spun around; baring her teeth, but all she saw was Lionblaze, startled by Amberheart's reaction. She let her neck fur lie flat. "Sorry", she muttered. Lionblaze let his tail lay on her back. "Don't worry about it", he replied. Amberheart started to pace around. "If this is another chat about Tigerstar, I might as well leave now", she growled crossly. Lionblaze padded up to her.

"Tigerstar tried to murder me", he meowed. Shock washed through Amberheart. "What did you do?" Amberheart meowed, surprisingly. Lionblaze shifted his paws. "Well... I won but..." he started. Amberheart was confused, how Lionblaze could beat a warrior of Tigerstar's caliber. Lionblaze began to speak. "There was a prophecy for me, my brother Jayfeather, and Dovewing", he started. Just then, Dovewing came out from the brambles. Amberheart looked, astonished. "How did you know we were here?" she meowed. Dovewing looked at her uneasily and blurted out, "I can hear everything in the forest", she responded.

Amberheart gave her a look like she didn't believe her. Lionblaze stepped next to Dovewing. "It's true", he went on. "There were three, kin of kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws". Amberheart gave each of them a look and turned back to Lionblaze. "So you two and Jayfeather are the three?" she asked innocently. Lionblaze shifted uncomfortably. "Yes, we were born with special powers", he replied. Dovewing stepped forward. "I can hear and see things far beyond a normal cat's reach, Jayfeather can see into people's dreams and thoughts and..." she trailed off as Lionblaze stepped up. "And I cannot be defeated in battle", he finished.

Amberheart was amazed! There were three all-powerful cats standing right under her nose! "Our powers where given to us by Starclan specifically to beat Tigerstar", Dovewing finished. Amberheart was a little angry now, and she couldn't help ask. "I don't see what this has to do with Tigerstar being bad, do you?" Lionblaze and Dovewing let their tails flick. "Has Tigerstar even told you about his past?" Dovewing asked. Amberheart tried to remember something, but all she could remember about Tigerstar was the intense training sessions. "Let me tell you what happened ever since Tigerstar was in Thunderclan". Lionblaze meowed, clearing his throat to speak.

"Tigerstar used to be Tigerclaw, a vicious and proud warrior, until one day, he decided he wanted power. So he personally killed his own deputy, Redtail at the time, to have a chance at becoming deputy". Amberheart couldn't suppress a meow of shock. Tigerstar couldn't have! He wouldn't have! "Then, Lionheart was made deputy in his place, but Tigerclaw had Shadowclan attack Thunderclan and kill him. So he was finally made deputy". Lionblaze trailed off, Dovewing picking up. "So he set a trap for Bluestar, but our Medicine Cat at the time, Cinderpelt, got stuck in it instead and it cost the chance to become a warrior". Amberheart was listening intently. How could Tigerstar be so cruel just to gain power?

"So then he tried to kill Firestar with a lofty log". Lionblaze added. Amberheart's eyes turned to fire! "How _dare _he try to kill my kin?" Amberheart snarled. Lionblaze didn't flinch, and kept going. "So Tigerstar had rogues attack Thunderclan, and he tried to murder Bluestar, making everyone think a rogue killed her, but Firestar stopped him, and he was exiled from Thunderclan". Dovewing started again. "So he killed one of our warriors, Runningwind to show us he was serious about revenge. He eventually took over Shadowclan and became leader". Amberheart's gaze was focused on the skies, she cursed under her breath. Lionblaze went on

. "So after becoming leader, he killed our queen Brindleface to give a dog pack the scent of cat blood, and the dog pack killed Swiftpaw, Bluestar, and blinded Brightheart". Amberheart gasped. That's how Brightheart was scarred, it was Tigerstar's fault! Dovewing gulped, and continued. "So Firestar was made leader, but Tigerstar had made an agreement with Bloodclan to chase out Windclan and Thunderclan with their help, and in return, they together would rule the forest". Amberheart dug her claws into the ground, trying to control her, how could she have thought Tigerstar was a good cat? Dovewing rested her tail tip on Amberheart's shoulders, and kept going.

"Tigerstar died in an attempt to attack Scourge, losing all nine lives to a brutal belly slash". Amberheart was stunned. Lionblaze meowed again. "But there's more", he went on. Amberheart was numb from this information alone, what was it now? "In death, he visited Bramblestar and Hawkfrost in their dreams, and schemed to become leaders of the forest. Firestar eventually fell into Hawkfrost's trap and was about to lose all of his remaining lives, but Bramblestar didn't have Hawkfrost's dark ambition, and he killed Hawkfrost and saved Firestar". Dovewing stepped forward.

"Then he tried to take control of Lionblaze, to train him with dirty fighting moves, but Lionblaze realized before it was too late, and defeated Tigerstar and never saw him again. But then Ivypool was spying on Tigerstar plotting to destroy the clans, but Ivypool warned them, and they fought off the traitors and Tigerstar's Dark Forest army. We all assumed he was dead but..." Dovewing trailed off. Lionblaze stepped forward again. "Tigerstar can never be trusted. He'll do anything for power, and his history shows it". He finished. Amberheart was in shock practically. She had trusted the worst cat the forest has ever seen!

Amberheart sat up, and had a fiery in her eyes that she only got when she wanted to kill somebody. "They have no idea I'm not on their side", Amberheart growled. She started flexing her claws, while thinking of a great idea. "I'll _kill _Tigerstar in a fight", she snarled. Lionblaze looked at her, amazed by her determination. "You may need backup, in case the others realize it and attack you before you can kill Tigerstar", Dovewing meowed. She had a point. Amberheart was a skilled fighter, in many ways the best in the forest, but taking on Brokenstar, Hawkfrost, Thistleclaw, Mapleshade, and Tigerstar together, her chances were slim to none.

"We'll help", she heard a voice meow aloud. Suddenly, all of Thunderclan was crowding around her. Startled, she sat up, looking around. It seems every warrior was watching, not scared by Amberheart, but proud of a fellow warrior. Bramblestar stepped forward. "We'll all help", Bramblestar meowed aloud. "We'll send those traitors back to the pile of mouse-dung they belong in!" he yowled aloud, and every warrior roared approval. Amberheart felt great about this. "How about tomorrow night?" Amberheart asked Bramblestar. Bramblestar rested his tail on her flank. "It's a plan, well fight for not just Thunderclan, but for the entire forest!"


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It was moon high, and Amberheart was filled with malice, she couldn't wait to personally murder Tigerstar. _This will be the most satisfying battle yet, _she thought. She had made arrangements with Tigerstar to have a battle, but she wasn't fighting fair; she had a couple moves to break bones and crack jaws. _I've practiced for this my whole life, _she thought. She went to her bed, when suddenly; the clearing erupted with warriors from an unknown clan. The warriors instantly jumped to their feet. The Thunderclan warriors made a line like Amberheart made them practice, making themselves look weak. "That's it, spring when they get close", she found herself whispering.

Every Thunderclan cat sprang at the same time, surprising the attackers. She watched them hiss and spit while clawing with moves Amberheart taught them. She saw a figure standing at the entrance. She gasped with horror when she heard the little black cat announce. "NewBloodClan, attack!" It was Scar! He had heard about Thunderclan's efforts to defend against Shadowclan, he planned out his attack! Bramblestar was tangling with Gore, throwing him off and scored his claws into Gore's muscles, making him screech. Bramblestar threw him at the tunnel where he was chased off by Toadstep. "Go to sleep with Lionblaze, Amberheart!" Bramblestar hissed.

Was he insane? There was a battle going on in her camp, and he wanted her to go to sleep? "We can handle this Amberheart! You need to defeat Tigerstar!" he yowled above the crowd, grabbing another she-cat and twisting her neck to kill her. "I can't just leave you to fight NewBloodClan by yourself!" Amberheart replied fiercely. Bramblestar grabbed another cat and sliced her throat open so her blood spilled all over the place. "My cats will be fine. Remember, you trained them", he called. Amberheart knew what he meant; the whole clan was strong with warriors that knew the best fighting moves, Bramblestar's clan could handle it! "Understood, Bramblestar, may Starclan light your path", she called back before she ran into the warrior's den. Lionblaze was in there, trying to fall asleep. "He must have been told to go with me", she realized. Without waiting, she fell on the ground, trying to sleep.

Eventually, she found herself dozing off into the darkness. She woke up in the same forest as usual. Tigerstar standing face-to-face with her, his pelt snarling. "Ready for a fight?" he growled. This was obviously intimidation; she jumped on top of him and held his shoulders down. She snarled and spit in his ear. "I know what you did to Firestar, traitor". Tigerstar's anger turned to ear, he tried to struggle free, but Amberheart was too strong for him. She took a paw off his shoulder and twisted his neck with her paw to take the movement out of him. He lay on the floor still, dead. Thistleclaw gasped, and Brokenstar snarled, but Amberheart turned to Brokenstar's gaze, and gave him the coldest stare she'd given anybody.

"He was weak and easy to kill", Amberheart snarled through gritted teeth. "And so will you all". Brokenstar lunged at her, but she was too quick. She dodged a blow to the head barely, and it tripped her off balance. Instinctively, she jumped in the air to land on his belly, but Brokenstar had learned her trick from watching. He was behind her ready to grab her tail and bite down hard. Amberheart's tail felt like a dozen rats bit on it. She swiftly turned around and scored her claws across his face to blind him completely. "Ahh! I can't see!" Brokenstar mewed pitifully.

Amberheart was getting ready to kill him, but she saw Thistleclaw running across the moor, so she left Brokenstar to turn on Thistleclaw. "You traitor!" he growled, stepping closer. _What an idiot! Hasn't he learned I'm not intimidated by anything? _She thought, kicking him away. "You betrayed yourselves by lying to your clans", she snarled, about to twist Thistleclaw's neck, but her shoulder felt heavy, and she was being dragged off by Mapleshade. Mapleshade's eyes were full of fury. "I trusted you!" she meowed loudly. Thistleclaw and Mapleshade started slashing at Amberheart, claws scoring at her back and belly.

She managed to hit Mapleshade with the back of the head and topple on Thistleclaw. She held down his shoulders like Tigerstar, but sank her teeth into Thistleclaw's throat. As blood pushed out, she hopped off to face Amberheart, her eyes where full of fear, but then she suddenly looked confident. How could she be confident at a time like this? Just then, she felt her body being forced to the ground by another weight. She glanced up, it was Hawkfrost. "Only a coward attacks from behind", she snarled, but Hawkfrost didn't care. He was getting ready to give the deadly blow. "Goodbye, Amberheart", he snarled.

Just then, the weight disappeared, and she got up to see Lionblaze holding down Hawkfrost. "You!" he snarled, but Lionblaze simply twisted his neck, and he lay still, dead. Amberheart turned just in time to see Mapleshade lunging at her, but she lashed her claws out to claw Mapleshade's throat. Blood gushed out, and Mapleshade fell to the floor, convulsing. She looked up at Amberheart, eyes full of hatred, but then fell to the ground, not moving. Amberheart looked at Lionblaze, padding over to him."You saved my life", Amberheart purred, touching Lionblaze on the shoulder. "You did it, Lionblaze", she meowed quietly.

Lionblaze purred, looking into Amberheart's eyes. "We did it together", Lionblaze meowed. "Were friends, and I'll protect you no matter what happens". Just then, in that moment, Amberheart felt the warmth, the comfort, the happiness of having a friend. She now knew what other cats felt, she knew how other cats thought, and that happy moment with Lionblaze felt like a lifetime. Just then, they heard the desperate cries of Brokenstar from a ways away. Both cats watched him blindly try to make his way to somewhere, but Lionblaze jumped on top of him, gave him a bite and killed him. Lionblaze looked at Amberheart with happiness, and with great pride in each other, they padded into the mist together with the great feeling of victory.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Just moments after, she woke up with a jolt, and heard the roar of battle and the score of claws on bone and pelt, the clan was still fighting! She got up, and saw Lionblaze had done the same. Lionblaze nodded and jumped into the frenzy of cats. Amberheart tried to scan the clearing for signs of her clanmates. Toadstep and Berrynose where covered with blood, trying to drive off three NewBloodClan warriors. Amberheart lunged for the third, twisting his neck and killing him.

Toadstep slashed his claws across the others face, and the three pushed back the other to send them running. Toadstep nodding his thanks jumped next to Leafpool to help her. Suddenly, she heard Gore's battle cries. She lunged for the big cat, but Bramblestar got to him first, ripping his fur off in huge chunks. Gore threw off Bramblestar and he hit a rock, dazed. _No! _Amberheart leaped for Gore, who was so full of himself, he didn't realize her leaping at him. She clawed him across the chest, then along his belly, making blood spray everywhere, all over the clearing. Gore almost instantly fell to the ground, too incapacitated to move.

Amberheart searched the clearing for more warriors to help. She was in bad shape from the Tigerstar battle already, but now she had to deal with NewBloodClan. Scar was fighting with Lionblaze, them toppling over each other, rolling on the ground. Scar slashed his claws across Lionblaze's muzzle, but Lionblaze hardly seemed to notice. Lionblaze grabbed Scar and flung him across the clearing. Scar landed with a thud in front of Amberheart. Lionblaze called from far away, "I thought you might like to do the honors", jumping into another fight. Amberheart looked down at Scar, his pelt soaked in blood, looking defeated. Amberheart stood over him, her eyes cold as ice.

Scar jumped up at Amberheart. Taken offguard by Scar's attack, Scar slashed Amberheart's muzzle. Pain seared through Amberheart, but she fought threw it to bite down on Scar's shoulder. Scar slashed back on her side, and the two cats rolled over together until Amberheart was in a shoulder hold. Suddenly, she remembered her training from moons ago to counter her own move. She went limp and became slippery. As scar fell of, Amberheart flew up, throwing him off. She dashed over to him and Amberheart scored her claws across his belly, spraying more blood. Scar fell to the ground, beginning to convulse, but Amberheart didn't care. She kept raking and raking, "I hate every part of you, Scar!" she spat. She raked and raked constantly, until Bramblestar ran over to her, pulling her off Scar's dead body.

"Amberheart, it's okay. He's dead!" he meowed. She could make out something behind him; it was a huge boulder falling from the entrance. "Look out!" Amberheart yowled. Bramblestar whipped around, only seeing the rock just as it hit him. It rolled him over and squished his body. "No!" Amberheart yowled. Amberheart was trying to wake him, but she could not feel him moving. Bramblestar was dead. "Retreat!" she heard a NewBloodClan cat yowl. Then, the clearing became less menacing for NewBloodClan, and all the cats that looked ferocious before, looked like kittypets. The Thunderclan cats chased them out, and Squirrelflight caught sight of Bramblestar's dead body. "My love..." she wailed. Amberheart dug her claws into the ground. Lionblaze was next to Bramblestar, licking the blood off his dead body.

"You where a great teacher, I'll use everything I can to be a great leader", he whispered. The whole clan came to grieve for Bramblestar, watching his dead body. Some cats were crying, other where in complete silence. Suddenly, a voice came from the crowd, it was Leafpool. "Lionstar!" she shouted. Other cats began to join in, and eventually the whole clan. "Lionstar! Lionstar! Lionstar!" Lionblaze stood up proud. Amberheart looked at him, proudly. _He'll be a leader to remember, that's for sure, _she thought. "I say these words in front of Bramblestar and all of Starclan, so they may approve my choice", Lionblaze announced. He looked around the clearing, and looked back to Amberheart. "Amberheart will be the new deputy!" he called. The crowd of cats yowled approval and chanted her name.

"Amberheart! Amberheart! Amberheart!" Amberheart stood next to Lionblaze, dazed by what had happened. "Thunderclan", she started, glancing at all the curious faces. "I know you've faced tough times, and with tough times come tough challenges. But I promise as your deputy, I will do my best to make Thunderclan stronger than ever!" Yowls of approval came from the crowd. Lionblaze glanced at Amberheart with joy, they were best friends that would lead their clan to good times ahead, and no evil was threatening them anymore, they defeated Tigerstar and NewBloodClan! Lionblaze looked at Amberheart with unconcealed emotion. "Amberheart, let's make Thunderclan the greatest clan ever", Lionblaze's meow passed over the crowd. Amberheart smiled back, and thought of all the challenges, all the terrors, all the mayhem, leading up to this. She replied with great pride, "I'm right behind you, Lionstar. Let's make Thunderclan the greatest clan ever!"

Lionstar and Amberheart were patrolling the forest, looking for something to feed the clan. It has been over a dozen moons since NewBloodClan and Tigerstar were defeated. Lionstar and Amberheart held their word; they made Thunderclan one of the most successful clans ever. Firepaw and Hollypaw where hunting by themselves on an assessment with Ivypool and Dovewing, to see if they were ready to become warriors. _We could use more warriors' right about now, _Amberheart thought. Lionstar and Amberheart returned to see Ivypool and Dovewing standing with their apprentices in the clearing.

Dovewing nodded and Ivypool flicked her tail. "They're ready", Ivypool meowed. Lionstar nodded, and jumped on top of Highrock. "Let all those who are old enough to catch their own prey come here before the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Lionstar's voice rang around the clearing. Squirrelflight was sitting outside the nursery with Bramblekit and Thicketkit, her two sons. Lionstar looked at the two kits, beckoning them with his tail. "Bramblekit, Thicketkit, come forward", he meowed, hopping down from the Highrock. Thicketkit and Bramblekit padded up to Lionstar and looked a little squirmy. Lionstar's voice could be heard from other clan's territories.

"Thicketkit and Bramblekit, you are now six moons old and it is time to appoint you your apprentice names". Lionstar touched his tail to Bramblekit. "Bramblekit, from this day forward until you're a warrior, you will be known as Bramblepaw. Amberheart?" Amberheart jumped down from the second to highest rock. "You've faced many dangers and are without a doubt a loyal warrior. I hope you past these traits on to Bramblepaw" Lionstar finished. Bramblekit nervously touched noses with Amberheart. "Don't worry, little one", Amberheart whispered. "This will be exciting, you wait and see". Bramblepaw's eyes lightened up. "Thicketkit". Lionstar beckoned. Thicketkit padded up to Lionstar proudly, and let Lionstar's tail rest on his back. "Until you've earned your warrior name, you'll be known as

Thicketpaw. Toadstep?" he called. Toadstep excitedly ran up to the Highrock, clearly embarrassed he acted like a kit. Amberheart's whiskers twitched with amusement. "Toadstep, you have courage and loyalty. I know this is your very first apprentice, so I expect great things from you", Lionstar meowed. Toadstep touched muzzles with Thicketpaw, and the crowd cheered their names. "Also", Lionstar meowed, flicking his tail. "We have two new warriors as well". Ivypool and Dovewing nudged their apprentices forward. They both looked extremely excited. Lionstar looked at them. "Firepaw, Hollypaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code, and defend your clan at the cost of your life?" he solemnly asked. Both cats looked up at him.

"I do", they both meowed. "Then by the power of Starclan, I give you each your warrior names. Firepaw, from now on, you'll be known as Firepelt. Starclan honors your determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan". Firepelt touched noses with Dovewing, and then sat next to her. "Hollypaw", Lionstar went on. "From this day forth, you'll be known as Hollyfur, Starclan honors your will to help others, and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan". The cats chanted all the cat's names. Amberheart gazed at the sky, wondering if Bramblestar was watching. She smiled around her clan. _This is how life is meant to be, _she thought. _Friends, family, clan, thank you Starclan, for all the memories that made me who I am._

Lionstar padded up to Amberheart, looking pleased himself. Amberheart let out an _mrrow _of laughter. Lionstar nudged her in the side, and smiled at her. "We did it, Amberheart", Lionstar whispered. Lionstar was right; they had grown Thunderclan into a powerful clan. They fought off all sorts of challenges along the way, but when all was said and done, Thunderclan survived. "This is the way it was meant to be", Amberheart whispered. "Because of our efforts, Thunderclan will be strong for moons to come, for our kits, and for theirs; Thunderclan will have a strong foundation for the future and beyond. And we did it together Lionstar, I promise to be a great Thunderclan cat until my last breath as an elder".


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

Amberstar was padding back from Moonstone with Lilypool after receiving her nine lives. They were as painful as dying, and she had to do it nine times! No wonder other leaders didn't mind pain as much. They had just reached Windclan territory when he caught eye of a patrol going by. It was Crowstar and Boulderfur, his new deputy. "Greetings Amberstar", Crowstar greeted, Boulderfur had his hackles raised at first, but then lowered them as Crowstar was friendly with ThunderClan. "How does it feel to be leader?" Crowstar asked.

Amberstar felt like she had a stone in her throat. She wanted to say it was great, but she missed Lionstar. After he saved her life when she was about to fall from the cliffs into the waterfall, she couldn't stop remembering him. "Miss Lionstar?" Crowstar interrupted her thoughts. Amberstar nodded. "It's one of the reasons we move on, to be stronger for the people we've lost", Crowstar meowed. Amberstar realized he was right. Lionstar wouldn't want her to be moping for him; he'd want her to be the best leader she could be! "Thanks Crowstar, I needed that confidence", she meowed. "No problem", Crowstar replied, walking back to pick up a rabbit and stroll back to WindClan territory.

Amberstar started to go back as well. She had just arrived back at the camp to see Graystripe, Dustpelt and Sandstorm playing with Owlkit and Elmkit. Graystripe, Dustpelt and Sandstorm had all retired to the elder's den after the NewBloodClan war, and they felt content with their duties as warriors being fulfilled, seeing as more and more warriors grew in the clan. She caught the eye of Honeyfern, Brackenfur, Toadstep and Seedfur heading out on patrol. She also saw Thornclaw, Berrynose, Sorreltail and Dovewing heading to another place. They all turned their heads to greet Amberstar with her new name.

She also saw Ivypool, Daisy, Mousewhisker, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Squirrelflight, Spiderleg, Whitewing, Foxleap, Icecloud, Briarlight, Bumblestripe, Cherryfoot, Brambleeye, Thicketclaw, and Molehawk cheering. It was the first time in so long that she had seen the entire clan in the camp. She remembered Leafpool, Hazeltail, Blossomfall, Rosepetal and Cinderheart's deaths, one by one. But then she remembered the message from Crowstar to forget and grow strong. She also saw that Cinderheart's beautiful kits had grown up to be fine warriors. Brambleeye and Thicketclaw where standing proudly together with Squirrelflight.

Hollyfur and Firepelt, Dovewing and Bumblestripe's kits where standing with their parents, looking at Amberstar with delighted eyes. Thistlepool and Brownstep where Lionblaze's kits, and where standing closer to Amberstar. Amberstar couldn't help but feel pity that they had lost both their mother and father. "Clan meeting", she called, hopping on the stones. "I say these words before Lionstar and StarClan, so they may see and approve my choice" she called. She looked down at the crowd of cats, looking up at her expectantly. "Whitewing will be the new deputy of ThunderClan", she shouted.

Brightheart and Cloudtail watched her happily touch noses with Amberstar and stand with her. "It is such an honor to hold the deputy position in such a great clan", she started. "I will be the greatest deputy I can be". Amberstar recalled her deputy words almost exactly the same as that. She looked to the skies, and swore she could see Lionstar smiling down at her. Amberstar closed her eyes, and drank in the scents of her clanmates. "This is how life should be", she whispered to herself. "This is how ThunderClan shall be for the rest of my leadership, I promise".


End file.
